Daughter of Krypton
by Spidey Legend
Summary: La historia de la última hija de Kryptón Linda Danvers en el planeta Tierra. Crossover entre Marvel Comics, DC Comics y algo de Amalgam Comics. Linda Danvers / Peter Parker. Super Woman / Spider-Man.
1. PREVIEW

**.  
**

**He aquí mi próximo gran proyecto. Solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se vendrá.**

**.  
**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Daughter of Krypton**

* * *

**.  
**

En los últimos días del lejano planeta Kryptón, un preocupado padre decide tomar el más grande de sus riesgos para salvar a su hija.

A lo largo de los pasados 5 años había previsto la destrucción de su planeta y por consiguiente había dado la advertencia correspondiente a sus camaradas.

Sin embargo fue desechada y una mezcla entre enojo y tristeza pero solamente superada por la decepción, llevó al científico a recluirse y tratar de encontrar la solución al problema.

Lamentablemente fracasó y ahora mismo se encontraban al borde de la destrucción total. Seguramente muchos estarían pensando en estos mismos momentos en él y su advertencia, pero ya no importaba.

Cada uno tendría que intentar sobrevivir a su manera y como podría de acuerdo a su ingenio.

El científico había estado previendo esta situación, en especial tras la muerte de su esposa y por ello es que la nave de emergencia estaba lista con todo lo necesario para que su amada hija sobreviviese hacia su destino.

La Tierra, planeta denominado 616 de acuerdo a los astrónomos de Kryptón. Para él, eso carecía de importancia, había estudiado el planeta por muchos años y había algo que les intrigaba.

Él no podría solucionar ese misterio a su intriga pero ella si lo haría.

En un antiguo poema él habría descubierto que su hija iluminaría la oscuridad de la Tierra. Los guiaría y rescataría de si mismo. Obviamente era algo bastante vago pero nunca le dio tampoco la importancia necesaria salvo la provocada por su propia curiosidad.

La nave estaba lista.

El planeta continuaba con su destrucción.

La tecnología estaba lista.

Su gente se moría con el correr de los minutos.

Su bebé comenzó a llorar.

Su cara mostró una sonrisa amarga por la separación.

Finalmente la dispuso en la nave y realizó los preparativos pertinentes para ponerla a salvo.

Antes de la destrucción de su laboratorio, la pudo ver partir rumbo a lejano planeta. Le dedicó unas últimas palabras de aliento y amor mientras el posterior Apocalipsis se apoderaría de su vida para siempre.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Sin embargo, alguien más de Kryptón se salvaría de la catástrofe. Su importancia dataría de una fecha posterior y amigo o enemigo de la última hija de Kryptón solo se sabría con el correr del tiempo.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Una familia proveniente de Boston, fue quien la encontraría. Joseph y Marie Danvers habían decidido alejarse de todo y comenzar una nueva vida en Kansas. La muerte de su hijo Steve en el ejército los había golpeado muy duro a todos, en especial a Carol, quien tenía 10 años en ese entonces.

Ahora ella tenía 12 y su vida cambiaría para siempre cuando la familia encontrase con la nave de Kryptón.

La familia se encontraba sola en esos momentos y aún no podían salir del estupor causado por el objeto. Más aún cuando se acercaron y oyeron el llanto de una bebé.

Marie tomó rápidamente a la recién nacida y se la cargó hasta la camioneta. Joseph, aún no totalmente de acuerdo decidió que lo mejor sería discutir después para que nadie descubriese lo sucedido, pero quien les creería de todos modos.

Con un poco de esfuerzo puso la nave en su camioneta y la cubrió para no levantar sospecha. Cuando llegaran a la granja, la ocultaría en el granero pero aún así debía de tomar precauciones. Algo le decía que este hecho solo sería el principio de algo más grande.

En tanto que Carol no dijo una palabra. Ella se mantuvo callada hasta que llegaron a su casa. Allí sorprendió a sus padres:

"Linda".

Sus padres se dieron vuelta hacia ella y aunque callados, era fácil deducir su inquietud.

"Linda Danvers suena bien". Con una sonrisa, Marie se dirigió a la beba quien gimió a gusto con lo que había escuchado. Joseph se decidió en ese momento que ahora tendría otra hija más.

Carol, en tanto, comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo. De alguna manera, esperaba que ese bebé cambiara la situación por la que habían pasado desde la muerte de su hermano.

Por supuesto que ninguno de los miembros de la familia Danvers, se podía imaginar el futuro.

Super Woman había llegado a la Tierra y ya estaba establecida.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.

A continuación, he decidido detallar un resumen de los arcos que corresponderán a este proyecto.

**Arco 01: Poder y Responsabilidad.**

*Siendo ya adolescente, con poderes desarrollados y viviendo en Nueva York junto a su hermana mayor Carol, Linda Danvers decide convertirse en una superheroína para combatir el crimen. Allí junto a Spider-Man, otro superhéroe, derrotarán al jefe de la Mafia Wilson Fisk, mejor conocido como Kingpin y a sus guardaespaldas Bullseye, Black Tarántula y Delilah.

**Arco 02: Guerra de Bandas.**

*Tras la caída de Kingpin, se desata la guerra de bandas entre los diferentes grupos mafiosos que quieren el poder. Entre ellos se encuentran las familias ítaloamericanas Silvermane y Don Fortunato, desde Chinatown Mister Negative y los misteriosos personajes Master Planner y alguien denominado The Penguin. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Super Woman y Spider-Man deben aliarse con otros superhéroes como Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Shang Chi y Moon Knight.

**Arco 03: La entrada de Stargirl.**

*El Capitán George Stacy, molesto con Super Woman y Spider-Man por las caídas de Kingpin y las demás disputas de poder que le impiden continuar con sus negociados, decide crearse alguien para que la combata. Tentado por Miles Warren y sponsoreado por John Jonah Jameson, utiliza a su hija Gwen Stacy para convertirla en Stargirl. Tras chantajearla emocionalmente, Gwen es convertida en Stargirl con el suero de Warren y sale a conbatir a Super Woman, mientras que utiliza las fuerzas de la policía para perseguir y matar a Spider-Man con cargos falsos inventados por él. Al final, Super Woman y Spider-Man logran resolver el conflicto y además deciden confesarse los sentimientos hacia el otro. Linda y Peter tienen su primer beso.

**Arco 04: La Isla de Themyscira.**

*La Reina de las Amazonas Diana, se entera de la existencia de Linda y envía a su hermana menor, la princesa Donna para realizarle una oferta. Donna enfrenta a Linda para comprobar realmente si Linda es necesaria para unirse a su hermandad de mujeres amazonas. Linda y Donna terminan en un empate y la amazona decide retirarse luego que Super Woman rechazase su oferta. Donna informa de lo que pasó y también que Linda está en una relación con Peter algo que a Diana no le gusta para nada. Diana envía a sus 3 mejores amazonas: Thundra, Artemisa y Man Killer para secuestrar a Spider-Man y así obligarla a Super Woman aceptar su oferta. Lo que ni Linda y Diana previeron es que Donna desarrolló un enamoramiento por Spider-Man y tratará de manipular toda la situación en su propio beneficio.

**Arco 05: Los Superhéroes del Gobierno.**

*El Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. General Nicholas Fury del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, realiza su aparición ante Linda y la invita a entrar al equipo conocido como los Ultimates. Ella solo acepta la oferta a cambio que le permitan a su ahora novio Peter, el asombroso Spider-Man también ingresar al equipo. Nick Fury termina aceptando no del todo convencido. Allí Super Woman y Spider-Man conocen a los otros miembros del equipo mientras deben enfrentar a la amenaza Gamma del increíble Hulk quien en su forma humana es conocido como el Doctor Banner.

*Los otros miembros son:

-Steve Rogers, Iron Patriot.

-Henry Pym, Ant Man.

-Janet Van Dyne, The Wasp.

-Pietro West, Flash.

-Wanda Zatara, White Witch.

**Arco 06: La Legenda de Asgard.**

*Loki, el supuesto Dios Nórdico de la Leyenda arriba a la Tierra con su ejército de criaturas llamada Chitauri con el objetivo de retar en duelo a Thor. Mientras los hermanos Asgardianos pelean, el resto de los Ultimates enfrentan al ejército de Loki. Thor se une a los Ultimates.

**Arco 07: El Regreso de Stargirl.**

*Linda y Peter deciden tomarse un descanso de su actividad como superhéroe para disfrutar tiempo en pareja mientras el resto de los Ultimates son enviados por Nick Fury y solucionar un problema en el Medio Oriente. Sin embargo, los problemas surgen cuando la princesa amazona Donna libera a Stargirl de su prisión y deciden atacar juntas a Super Woman y a Spider-Man.

**Arco 08: Pánico y Locura.**

*Peter visita a su amigo Harry Osborn en el Asilo Ravencroft pero la locura se desata cuando el sociópata Kletus Kasady comienza a desatar el caos.

**Arco 09: El Secreto de la Bruja.**

*Wanda Zatara debe realizar el sacrificio final cuando un trío de Brujas: Jennifer Kale, Topaz y Satana Hellstrom la convocan para enfrentar a la Hechicera renegada Amora.

**Arco 10: El Reinado del Red Skull.**

*Johann Schmidt es un alemán obsesionado con Hitler y el nazismo por lo que lanza su plan de dominación mundial. SHIELD y los Ultimates deben enfrentarlo a él y a sus Master of Evil, el ejército del Red Skull comandado por su hija Sin, su amante Crossbones y su principal lugarteniente Helmut Zemo.

**Epilogo: La Boda.**

*Peter Parker se declara ante su novia Linda Danvers pidiendo su mano en matrimonio y ella acepta. Sin embargo no todo será tan fácil como ellos creen.

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aca llegó este PREVIEW que contiene una pequeña porción de la historia y un breve resumen de los principales arcos argumentales de este primer volumen.**

* * *

**Cabe destacar que esta historia no comenzará hasta que termine el crossover Spider-Man y Mockingbird y mi historia de Naruto por lo que calculo que hasta fin de año no creo que vaya haber una publicación del primer capítulo de esta serie.**

* * *

**También les voy avisar que hasta principios de Agosto no realizaré más actualizaciones por el hecho de tener que estudiar para los finales de la Universidad y entre ello, el trabajo y la vida real, me veré imposibilitado de sentarme a redactar.**

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este y desde ya muchas gracias.**

* * *

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

* * *

**.  
**


	2. Fall of Home, Birth of a Daughter

**.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**A pesar que había prometido no empezar esta historia hasta el año que viene o al menos finalizar alguna de mis otros fanfic, decidía publicar al menos un capítulo. Sin embargo, cabe decir que este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a BrenRome quien se ha visto entusiasmado con este proyecto y me dio las fuerzas necesarias para hacer esto posible, así que ya lo sabes, este es para ti y ya que estamos para cualquiera de los demás que decidió perder un poco de su tiempo para leer mi trabajo. Es por eso que de antemano no me queda más que exhibir palabras de agradecimientos.**

**Ahora si, no voy a aburrirlos más y los dejo con el capítulo de esta fecha. Sepan disculpar si es un poco corto para algunos, pero nunca fui de hacer capítulos largos.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Marvel tiene lo suyo y DC también. Yo lo hago para divertirme un rato. El que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**.**

"**Daughter of Krypton"**

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

.

'Chapter 01'

'Fall of Home, Birth of a Daughter'

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**C**uando se habla de Galactus, el devorador de mundos, hay distintas concepciones del mismo.

Algunas civilizaciones le temen por haber consumido numerables poblaciones.

Otros le respetan al creer un supuesto rumor que su designio es desde más allá de lo comprensible.

Unos pocos dicen que la hambruna de Galactus es el precio a pagar por la contención de una amenaza aún mayor que la del devorador mismo.

Obviamente todo no está confirmado y uno no es lo bastante suicida para irrespetar a la eminencia cósmica. Por lo que todos, siempre tratan de apartarse de su camino si es posible, claro está. Los pobres desafortunados, lamentablemente perecen.

Estos pensamientos rondaban dentro de Mantis, la Madonna Celestial quien no pudo evitarlo al observar a alguien a quien conocía desde hace mucho tiempo rondar por el espacio sideral. A quien ella se refería no era otro más que el legendario Silver Surfer, el heraldo de Galactus quien decidió sacrificarse en una vida de servidumbre para salvar a su planeta.

Apenas el sirviente cósmico se alejó de su presencia, Mantis se preguntaba tristemente acerca del pobre planeta que se convertiría en el almuerzo del devorador. Maldito destino.

Mantis también se preguntó si Norrin Radd la había presentido a ella. Probablemente. Sin embargo, ella supuso que el heraldo de Galactus prefería enfocarse en su misión así como lo estaba ella en la protección de los planetas más bellos y vergeles de toda la galaxia.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Mantis, el Silver Surfer si la sintió pero prefirió ignorarla ya que este no era el momento para confrontar a la mujer y aceleró la marcha hacia su planeta destino.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

En los últimos días del lejano planeta Krypton, un preocupado padre decide tomar el más grande de sus riesgos para salvar a su hija.

A lo largo de los pasados 5 años había previsto la destrucción de su planeta y por consiguiente había dado la advertencia correspondiente a sus camaradas.

Sin embargo fue desechada y una mezcla entre enojo y tristeza pero solamente superada por la decepción, llevó al científico a recluirse y tratar de encontrar la solución al problema.

Él no sabía la causa de su supuesta profecía, pero no por eso se iba a rendir. Su amor por su planeta y sus habitantes lo llevaron a investigar todo lo posible acerca del Apocalipsis de Krypton.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Lamentablemente fracasó y ahora mismo se encontraban al borde de la destrucción total. Seguramente muchos estarían pensando en estos mismos momentos en él y su advertencia, pero ya no importaba.

Cada uno tendría que intentar sobrevivir a su manera y como podría de acuerdo a su ingenio.

El científico había estado previendo esta situación, en especial tras la muerte de su esposa y por ello es que la nave de emergencia estaba lista con todo lo necesario para que su amada hija sobreviviese hacia su destino.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

La Tierra, planeta denominado 616 de acuerdo a los astrónomos de Krypton. Para él, eso carecía de importancia, había estudiado el planeta por muchos años y había algo que les intrigaba.

Él no podría solucionar ese misterio a su intriga pero ella si lo haría.

En un antiguo poema él habría descubierto que su hija iluminaría la oscuridad de la Tierra. Los guiaría y rescataría de si mismo. Obviamente era algo bastante vago pero nunca le dio tampoco la importancia necesaria salvo la provocada por su propia curiosidad.

La nave estaba lista.

El planeta continuaba con su destrucción.

La tecnología estaba lista.

Su gente se moría con el correr de los minutos.

Su bebé comenzó a llorar.

Su cara mostró una sonrisa amarga por la separación.

Finalmente la dispuso en la nave y realizó los preparativos pertinentes para ponerla a salvo.

Antes de la destrucción de su laboratorio, la pudo ver partir rumbo a lejano planeta. Le dedicó unas últimas palabras de aliento y amor mientras el posterior Apocalipsis se apoderaría de su vida para siempre.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sin embargo, alguien más de Kryptón se salvaría de la catástrofe. Su importancia dataría de una fecha posterior y amigo o enemigo de la última hija de Kryptón solo se sabría con el correr del tiempo.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Norrin Radd también observó la destrucción del planeta y tal como en las ocasiones anteriores, su corazón se partía un poco. Una pequeña lágrima pudo observarse al ver otra civilización destruida por Galactus. Sin embargo notó una nave escapar del ahora arruinado planeta con su poder cósmico. Ahora el Silver Surfer pudo sentirse un poco más tranquilo al saber que alguien de ese planeta continuaría la existencia de la misma. Solo lamentaba que las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Ya en algún lugar de la Tierra, una familia proveniente de Boston, sería quien encontraría a la beba. Joseph y Marie Danvers habían decidido alejarse de todo y comenzar una nueva vida en Kansas. La muerte de su hijo Steve en el ejército los había golpeado muy duro a todos, en especial a Carol, quien tenía 10 años en ese entonces. A pesar de todo el dolor que el matrimonio sentía, la pequeña niña fue quien recibió el golpe más duro. Marie no se extrañaba por ello ya que Steve era el ídolo de Carol y en cuantiosas oportunidades había vociferado la idea de seguir sus pasos.

Ahora ella tenía 12 y su vida cambiaría para siempre cuando la familia encontrase con la nave de Krypton.

La familia se encontraba sola en esos momentos y aún no podían salir del estupor causado por el objeto. Más aún cuando se acercaron y oyeron el llanto de una bebé.

Marie tomó rápidamente a la recién nacida y se la cargó hasta la camioneta. Joseph, aún no totalmente de acuerdo decidió que lo mejor sería discutir después para que nadie descubriese lo sucedido, pero quien les creería de todos modos.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Con un poco de esfuerzo puso la nave en su camioneta y la cubrió para no levantar sospecha. Cuando llegaran a la granja, la ocultaría en el granero pero aún así debía de tomar precauciones.

Algo le decía que este hecho solo sería el principio de algo más grande.

En tanto que Carol no dijo una palabra. Ella se mantuvo callada hasta que llegaron a su casa. Allí sorprendió a sus padres:

"Linda".

Sus padres se dieron vuelta hacia ella y aunque callados, era fácil deducir su inquietud.

"Linda Danvers suena bien". Con una sonrisa, Marie se dirigió a la beba quien gimió a gusto con lo que había escuchado. Joseph se decidió en ese momento que ahora tendría otra hija más.

Carol, en tanto, comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo. De alguna manera, esperaba que ese bebé cambiara la situación por la que habían pasado desde la muerte de su hermano.

Por supuesto que ninguno de los miembros de la familia Danvers, se podía imaginar el futuro.

Super Woman había llegado a la Tierra y ya estaba establecida.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

En otro lugar de los Estados Unidos, más precisamente en Nueva York, Richard Parker acaba de asistir al nacimiento de su primogénito a quien su hermosa esposa Mary Parker decidió nombrarlo Peter, en honor a su primo favorito. Su hermano Ben y la esposa de su hermano May los habían acompañado en todo momento. Ellos también estaban contentos, sobretodo May a quien los médicos le habían diagnosticado una imposibilidad para quedar embarazada. Entre lágrimas de felicidad, incluso celebrada por el personal del hospital decidieron que apenas Mary fuese dada de alta, lo festejarían en grande.

En el día en que Super Woman llegó a la Tierra, Spider-Man nació. Sus destinos se enlazarían claramente. Aunque ahora no era momento. Ya llegaría la hora en que ambos superhéroes iniciaran su cruzada en contra del crimen y la injusticia.

* * *

**XXX**

.

**FIN**

.

**XXX**

* * *

**Y hasta aca llegó el primer capítulo formal de esta historia que espero les haya agradado. Cualquier consulta, ya saben que la mensajería privada está disponible.**

* * *

**Por cierto, si saben inglés les recomiendo que chequeen el perfil de BrenRome y lean sus historias, son bastante interesantes y con giros muy buenos. Y por supuesto Bren, espero tu opinión al respecto.**

* * *

**El capítulo siguiente trataré de publicarlo antes del próximo mes.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su atención.**

* * *

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**.**


	3. Life before the Meeting

**.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**A pesar que había prometido no empezar esta historia hasta el año que viene o al menos finalizar alguna de mis otros fanfic, decidí publicar otro capítulo más.**

**Sin embargo, cabe decir que este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a BrenRome quien se ha visto entusiasmado con este proyecto y me dio las fuerzas necesarias para hacer esto posible, así que ya lo sabes, este es para ti y ya que estamos para cualquiera de los demás que decidió perder un poco de su tiempo para leer mi trabajo. Es por eso que de antemano no me queda más que exhibir palabras de agradecimientos.**

**También quiero disculparme por no poder actualizar antes, pero las semanas anteriores fueron un poco complicadas para poder sentarme ya que el trabajo me mantuvo bastante ocupado**

**Ahora si, no voy a aburrirlos más y los dejo con el capítulo de esta fecha. Sepan disculpar si es un poco corto para algunos, pero nunca fui de hacer capítulos largos.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Marvel tiene lo suyo y DC también. Yo lo hago para divertirme un rato. El que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**.**

"**Daughter of Krypton"**

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

.

'Chapter 02'

'Life before the Meeting'

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Habían pasado dieciocho años desde que Linda había aterrizado en la Tierra proveniente de Kryptón y podría decirse que pudo llevar una vida plena y feliz hasta ese momento, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su condición de extraterrestre y los superpoderes que conllevaban para ella respecto al resto de los mortales.

Bueno, obviamente no debían contarse aquellos que debido a diferentes circunstancias, como ella, se encontraba en la escala del Homo Superior.

El término Homo Superior aparejaba consecuencias especiales para aquellos referidos. En un principio, el término solo consistía para clasificar a los llamados mutantes, es decir, los seres humanos que debido a un gen x extra los desarrollaba desde su nacimiento como superiores al resto de la raza humana. Esto trajo odio, temor y discriminación, en especial cuando se realizaron estudios donde auguraban la extinción del homo sapiens para dar paso al homo superior. Los terroristas mutantes como Magneto y su Hermandad no ayudaron mucho a la causa. Tampoco los humanos racistas o los militares inescrupulosos que pretendían aprovecharse de ellos como esclavos, tal como sucedió en Genosha o como experimentos que el propio gobierno de los Estados Unidos en conjunción con Canadá bajo la denominación Weapon X.

Luego, la situación pareció calmarse cuando los extremistas de ambos bandos iban siendo sofocados, en parte gracias al grupo de héroes mutantes llamado X-Men y gran parte a la fuerza pacificadora de SHIELD que bajo el mando del Coronel Nick Fury no toleraba racismo.

Sin embargo, el problema resurgió y para peor. Ahora no solamente consistía en mutantes, sino también en todo aquel que tuviera superpoderes. No importaba que trabajasen para el gobierno o como consultores independientes para el caso de los Ultimates en el primer caso o los Fantastic Four para el segundo.

El causante de todo ello fue el reverendo William Stryker y sus acólitos simplemente denominados Los Purificadores que arrasaban a lo Ku Klux Klan en contra de mutantes, superhéroes, supervillanos, quienes apoyaron aunque sea alguna vez. No interesaba el daño colateral. La misión solo consistía en dañar a sus enemigos que pretendían usurpar el lugar en el mundo a los seres humanos.

Justamente había estado discutiendo con sus padres.

Linda quería ser una superheroína pero ellos no estaban para nada convencidos.

Tras una larga charla, finalmente pudo obtener el permiso para actuar.

Linda les había prometido tener cuidado y aplicar todo su entrenamiento desde el momento en que descubrieron sus poderes. También prometió que dejaría su cara al descubierto y aunque sus padres se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa decisión, ella les explicó que el dejar su cara al descubierto aumentaría sus chances de ser aceptada en el público.

El Dailly Bugle parecía ser un ejemplo de ese caso. El Editor en Jefe y Dueño John Jonah Jameson parecía aceptar a los Ultimates y los Fantastic Four pero no a los demás. SU animosidad en contra de Spider-Man rozaba en lo legendario. No había un solo día donde no lo criticaba incluso por la más mínima situación que sucedía en la ciudad.

Con ello Linda quería afirmar su independencia, pero también coincidía con su ingreso a la Universidad Empire State en Nueva York y sus padres comprendieron que su segunda hija dejaba atrás su hogar para iniciar su propia vida tal como lo había hecho Carol en su momento.

Hablando de la hermana mayor, nunca habían quedado conformes cuando ella anunció su deseo de enlistarse en la Fuerza Aéres y seguir los pasos de su difunto hermano. Linda aún recordaba como su hermana y heroína abandonaba su familia para perseguir su sueño aún a costa de los deseos de sus padres.

Desde esos momentos no se hablaron nunca jamás. Carol solo llamaba para conversar con Linda y mantenerse en contacto para saber como iba su vida. Linda a veces se sentía triste al saber que sus personas favoritas en el mundo estaban peleadas y por ello, uno de sus objetivos en la vida iba a consistir en reunirlos.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Hablando de Carol Danvers, ella se encontraba descansando en el alojamiento correspondiente de la base en Cabo Cañaveral luego de una extensa jornada de pruebas.

Carol estaba orgullosa de vida actual, solo lamentaba que su pequeña hermana no estuviese con ella pero también entendía que debía hacer su vida y si no calculaba mal, en pocas horas se marchaba de su casa rumbo a Nueva York.

Tras tomar un sorbo de cerveza, Carol pensó unos segundos acerca de la relación con sus padres pero el ruido en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Finalmente su cita había llegado.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo observar al Capitán Philip Lawson, su compañero y actual amante. Viendo la sonrisa en él, se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para luego besarlo apasionadamente. Philip contestó el beso de la misma manera.

Minutos después, la puerta se cerraría para cualquier curioso que gustase de merodear y tanto Carol y Philip disfrutarían del resto de la noche tal como lo venían haciendo por los últimos nueve meses que habían estado saliendo.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Peter Parker, al igual que Linda también estaba preparado aunque no de la misma forma. Desde el momento de su nacimiento había perdido a sus padres a corta edad y a su amado tío a causa de su egoísmo al no usar sus poderes responsablemente. Es por ello que ahora se dedicaba al vigilantismo con el nombre de Spider-Man y luchaba contra la injusticia a pesar de la enorme ingratitu de la gente, el desprecio de algunos colegas y las mentiras de Jameson.

Peter, al menos estaba alegre de terminar la escuela secundaria donde abusones y envidiosos gustaban de golpearle ante la mirada indiferentes de los profesores que solo pretendían cobrar su cheque.

A instancia de su tía, había estado saliendo con su vecina Mary Jane Watson pero al poco tiempo, ella se cansó de él. La pelirroja solo le interesaba las fiestas y la irresponsabilidad de la juventud. Una vez, ella le explicó el porque y Peter la entendió pero nunca hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ella además descubrió que era Spider-Man y fue como la gota que derramó el vaso ya que ella le dejó bien en claro que no quería nada que ver con un superhéroe.

Esto último fue un par de días atrás previo al baile de graduación al cual planeaba asistir con ella. Ahora Peter no estaba interesado en ello y por eso prefirió emplear su tiempo restante en lo necesario para la universidad Empire State y la beca que pudo conseguir.

Aún Peter se consideraba afortunado de tener la beca. Sus actividades clandestinas como Spider-Man y su trabajo en el Dailly Bugle no le dejaban mucho tiempo pero aún así pudo graduarse de la Escuela Midtown con las mejores calificaciones de la historia del colegio y como regalo recibió una golpiza por parte de Flash Thompson. A varios le pareció divertido el verlo tirado en el piso y sangrando sin que nadie le importase. Peter solo pudo contenerse en no usar su superfuerza para defenderse y solo se detuvo a pensar en que estaba cerca del fin de ese odiado proceso.

Respecto a Spider-Man, Peter sabía que tendría que tener mayor cuidado ahora que entraría en la Universidad. Sus peleas con algunos grupos mafiosos y otros supervillanos como Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Hydroman, Rhino o Sandman lo habían complicado bastante. Ahora que repasaba en ello, se alegraba de haber sobrevivido a los Sinister Six cuando sus villanos exclusivos se juntaron en una sola fuerza en contra de él. La llegada de Electro como nuevo jugador casi lo había puesto en la zona de la muerte pero gracias a Daredevil y a Moon Knight pudo salvarse para luego ser curado por la Night Nurse.

Fue allí también donde comenzó a amigarse con otros superhéroes como Daredevil quien de tanto en tanto actuaba como su mentor.

"¿Está ocupado el asiento?". Peter salió rápidamente de su trance y se dirigió a su voz para encontrarse con una hermosa chica rubia que le sonreía para pedirle el asiento contiguo.

"No hay problema, solo estaba distraido".

"Gracias".

"No hay de qué".

Tras la pequeña conversación, Peter miró a través de la ventanilla del autobús que lo llevaría a la Empire State y volvió a pensar en lo que le depararía el futuro. Luego, inadvertidamente se dirigió hacia su compañera de asiento a la que notó leyendo un avanzado libro sobre estudios genéticos escrito por el renombrado Doctor Connors en colaboración con el Doctor Henry McCoy.

"Mi padre es policía y gusta de asustar a mis supuestos pretendientes con su revólver". La chica pareció tan seria al decir esas palabras que desconcertó a Peter unos instantes.

"Lo siento, en realidad estaba viendo que leías 'El origen de la Mutación Genética' y me quedé interesado; sobretodo porque el Doctor Connors ha expuesto ponencias interesantes al respecto".

La chica extasiada cerró de repente el libro. "¿Conoces al Doctor Connors?".

"Claro, es un sujeto agradable, solía trabajar en mi escuela hace un tiempo y como fui uno de sus mejores alumnos, me dio la recomendación para Empire State".

"Guau, eso es súper". Ahora si la muchacha rubia estaba enganchada. "Mi nombre es Gwen. Gwen Stacy".

"Peter Parker".Ambos se estrecharon la mano y se sonrieron entre sí.

"Bueno, Peter, parece que hoy será un día provechoso, ¿no lo crees?".

"Por supuesto que si Gwen, por supuesto que si".

Mientras tanto, el autobús se dirigía a destino.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Desde un avión proveniente de Los Ángeles, una de sus pasajeras, una muchacha de unos diecinueve años de pelo platinado y ojos verdes repasaba mentalmente el accionar de sus próximos días.

En realidad, la muchacha de nombre Felicia Hardy no era cualquier mujer. Ella guardaba un secreto. Un secreto que al saberse infundía miedo en aquellos hombres poderosos y museos importantes que pretendían resguardar importantes tesoros ya que hasta ahora, nada había resultado infalible cuando Black Cat era llamada para ello.

Felicia en cierta forma no solo lo hacía por diversión y el abundante dinero que le proporcionaba. Había una especia de tradición familiar. Una tradición familiar que había comenzado con su abuela que luego siguió con su padre y ahora le correspondía a ella.

Su abuela había sido Selina Kyle, también conocida como la inefable ladrona Catwoman y en ocasionas la amante del legendario vigilante Batman cuya identidad jamás pudo ser probada en público aún décadas posteriores a su supuesta muerte.

Felicia sabía la verdad, así como también sabía que para ocultar sus verdaderos orígenes, su padre había cambiado su nombre y adoptado el de Walter Hardy para así concordar con el de su esposa Anastasia Hardy, una mujer importante en el mundo de los negocios. A pesar de ello, Walter se convirtió en The Cat siguiendo la tradición de su madre y luego le enseñaría desde pequeña a Felicia todo lo que sabía.

Pensando en su padre, Felicia no podía evitar el querer saber donde estaba ahora. Sabía que no estaba muerto, pero él había desaparecido hace varios años sin dejar rastro alguno.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba para eso ahora. Tenía una importante misión que lograr correspondiente a un valioso objeto resguardado en la Universidad Empire State por el cual su cliente ya había depositado una importante suma.

Felicia se tomaba su trabajo muy a pecho y la reputación de Black Cat lo era todo para ella.

Los asuntos familiares debían esperar para otra ocasión.

* * *

**XXX**

.

**FIN**

.

**XXX**

* * *

**Hasta acá llegó el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero les haya agradado.**

* * *

**Cualquier consulta, ya saben que la mensajería privada está disponible.**

* * *

**Por cierto, si saben inglés les recomiendo que chequeen el perfil de BrenRome y lean sus historias, son bastante interesantes y con giros muy buenos. Y por supuesto Bren, espero tu opinión al respecto.**

* * *

**El capítulo siguiente trataré de publicarlo para el próximo mes.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su atención**

* * *

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**.**


	4. Team Up, First

**.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**A pesar que había prometido no empezar esta historia hasta el año que viene o al menos finalizar alguna de mis otros fanfic, decidí publicar otro capítulo más.**

**Sin embargo, cabe decir que este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a BrenRome quien se ha visto entusiasmado con este proyecto y me dio las fuerzas necesarias para hacer esto posible, así que ya lo sabes, este es para ti y ya que estamos para cualquiera de los demás que decidió perder un poco de su tiempo para leer mi trabajo. Es por eso que de antemano no me queda más que exhibir palabras de agradecimientos.**

**También quiero disculparme por no poder actualizar antes, pero las semanas anteriores fueron un poco complicadas para poder sentarme ya que el trabajo me mantuvo bastante ocupado**

**Ahora si, no voy a aburrirlos más y los dejo con el capítulo de esta fecha. Sepan disculpar si es un poco corto para algunos, pero nunca fui de hacer capítulos largos.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Marvel tiene lo suyo y DC también. Yo lo hago para divertirme un rato. El que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**.**

"**Daughter of Krypton"**

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

.

'Chapter 03'

'Team Up, First'

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**M**i nombre es _The Watcher_ y mi misión es solo observar. Nunca intervenir no importa que suceda y a quien. Sin embargo, como una de las obligaciones de mi misión decidí centrarme en esta ocasión en un ser especial. Linda Danvers, la kryptoniana huérfana tras la destrucción de su planeta debido a las ánsias de Galactus.

Me decidí por hacerlo ya que mis poderes me permiten conocer cuan especial es ella y como cambiará el destino del planeta Tierra para bien o para mal.

No faltarán eventos casi imposibles o decisiones terribles pero ella estará presente y por eso de ella dependerá la esperanza.

Los terrestres la venerarán o la odiarán pero ella continuará lo suyo.

Luego vendrán las tareas más difíciles. Galactus visitará la Tierra en su momento. Thanos, Darkseid o Mongul tienen sus propios planes y no se detendrán ante nada.

Sin embargo, hoy, al menos en tiempo y espacio terrestre me dedicaré a observar un punto de partida. Una pelea casi fundamental en la existencia de la heroína. Hoy es cuando ella y Spider-Man tendrán su primer encuentro peleando juntos para derrotar al supervillano correspondiente.

Esta es la historia:

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Hacía un año que Peter Parker había comenzado la universidad y casi diez meses que salía con Gwen Stacy.

Gwen es una chica genial. Teníamos varias cosas en común en materia de estudios pero también de música o libros para nombrar algunos ejemplos. Era casi inevitable que termináramos saliendo.

Por supuesto que fue algo raro para algunos idiotas de la universidad que veían como una perversión a la naturaleza el que una belleza como ella saliese con Peter pero ninguno de los dos le daba importancia. Incluso Peter ya casi había olvidado su etapa en el secundario.

Excepto una cosa.

La muerte de su tío Ben Parker.

Él era su razón para seguir peleando.

Para seguir siendo Spider-Man a pesar de las dificultades.

A pesar de los enemigos y de los desagradecidos.

A pesar del odio.

A pesar de la frágil salud de su tía May.

En fin, si uno conociera a Peter, se lo podría considerar un verdadero héroe. Una verdadera lástima que nadie conociese esa verdad.

En cuanto a Gwen. Ella y su padre tuvieron que lidiar con la muerte desde el nacimiento de Gwen. Ambos se apreciaban mucho y formaban un equipo incomparable.

Excepto por una cosa. Peter Parker. Cuando Gwen decidió presentarlo a su padre, a él no le agradó para nada. De hecho, fue la primera vez que Gwen se sintió mal con su padre. Peter prefirió alejarse para no causar mayores problemas, pero Gwen lo defendió y a pesar de la discusión, el Capitçan George Stacy tuvo que tragar saliva y aceptar la relación.

Eso fue hace unos ocho meses. Gwen se encontraba en una encrucijada ya que su padre no quería saber nada de un novio para su hija y Peter seguía rechazando la posibilidad de enfrentar a su padre y componer las cosas.

Como Spider-Man, tuvo buenas y malas. Detuvo a la mafia italiana Silvermane. Origen siciliano desde hacía mucho tiempo. De hecho, se rumoreaba que el primer cabecilla de la banda Silvermane estaba en el poder desde las épocas de Batman y que siempre había salido indemne. Sin embargo, Peter no lo creía. Aunque ya no importaba. El los detuvo y varios malhechores estaban en prisión esperando ser juzgados por la fiscal de distrito Jennifer Walters.

También, volvió a detener a sus supervillanos de siempre. Doctor Octopus, Shocker y Sandman. Aparecieron unos nuevos como Vulture, Beatle y Human Fly.

La vida de Peter como Spider-Man no dejaba de ser excitante.

Detenía a los malos. La policía trataba de detenerlo en vano. Jameson lo culpaba hasta del calentamiento global. Dejaba el traje y se concentraba en sus estudios, en su tía y en su novia.

Peter Parker tenía una vida muy interesante.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Linda Danvers en tanto, cumplía sus obligaciones como estudiante destacada de la Universidad Empire State. No tenía las mejores calificaciones, esas le pertenecían a un brillante estudiante llamado Peter Parker, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Si mal no recordaba era la cuarta o quinta en su promoción.

Hablando de Peter Parker, Linda había quedado impactada con el muchacho. Si había algo que ella respetaba era la inteligencia y Peter cumplía con los requisitos.

Linda solo lamentaba haberse decidido tarde. Durante varios meses desarrolló un enamoramiento pero todo quedó en la nada cuando se formalizó su noviazgo con Gwen.

Ella no culpaba a nadie. Ellos se comportaban como si perteneciese el uno con el otro. Linda decidió respetar aquello y no interferir.

Hablando de chicos, su madre a veces bromeaba que Linda era muy exigente con los muchachos y nunca nadie parecía estar en los estándares pero para decir algo a su favor, en su vieja escuela secundaria, la mayoría se comportaban estúpidamente.

Además de sus estudios en los que trabajaba muy duro, se concentraba en sus aventuras como superheroína. A pesar de sus poderes que la aventajaban contra sus oponentes, no era arrogante. Cualquier error al respecto podía llegar a dañarla. Aún no sabía que clase de debilidades tenían sus poderes.

En cuanto a los supervillanos, se enfrentó con la criatura Metallo. Derrotó sin problemas a la banda de delincuentes de Leland Owsley. El mutante Blob. La criautura Gamma Abobimation y el peligro tecnológico de Crimson Dinamo fueron varios de los que ahora estaban prisioneros gracias a ella y sus increíbles poderes. Esto también le permitió entablar ciertas relaciones amigables con los X-Men, Iron Man y Hulk; aunque el hombre de hierro no perdió tiempo en flirtear y Hulk en desafiarla a un duelo para ver quien era más fuerte. Linda se sintió algo incómoda pero las ofertas fueron rechazadas.

Lo que más le incomodaba, sin embargo, era la sucia campaña de Jameson. Parte de ella, le molestaba los malos tratos hacia las personas que luchaban por el bien.

Le molestaba los editoriales purulentos en contra de Spider-man. De acuerdo a sus investigaciones, era un verdadero héroe. Parte de ella suponía que se trataba de envidia pero tampoco profundizó tanto en ese aspecto, aunque si se encontraba con Spider-Man, algún día le preguntaría al respecto.

Linda tendría su oportunidad respecto a Spider-Man. Su encuentro con el arácnido estaba a punto de darse.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

En un planeta cercano a su hogar, pero totalmente desprovisto de vida con excepción de ella y los miembros de su raza, la Reina Veranke del Imperio Skrull observaba complacida como sus leales súbditos escuchaban sus palabras.

La primera parte de la profecía se había cumplido.

El devorador de mundos Galactus había devorado su planeta madre y sus sobrevivientes finalmente acudieron a ella. A la desterrada para que los guiara.

Ahora, tal como lo indicaba otra parte de la profecía, debían de iniciar el poblar su destino. El planeta azul. El planeta conocido como Tierra, hogar de la bárbara raza terrestre. Sin embargo, bárbara no significaba débil en cuanto a sus defensas. Claro que no, ella y sus generales debían de trazar sus planes cuidadosamente.

Sin embargo, ella ya había anticipado algunos pasos y entonces planear en consecuencia.

Poco a poco, su ejército comenzaría con la infiltración y luego de ocupar los puestos claves, comenzarían con la invasión hacia su futuro hogar.

Las profecías habían hablado.

Un nuevo destino los estaba esperando.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Thanos se sentía orgulloso. Su adorada señora le había encomendado la misión más importante de todas: traer la muerte suficiente para dar equilibrio al universo.

Thanos había esperado esto toda su vida. Desde el momento en que la conoció y por ello que salió en búsqueda de la fuente de poder que le permitiría lograr ese objetivo.

Thanos tenía como misión obtener las Gemas del Infinito y con ello el poder supremo del universo. Con las Gemas, él podría dar el equilibrio que su señora requería y de paso ganar el amor que tanto añoraba.

El Titán se fue de cacería.

* * *

**XXX**

.

**FIN**

.

**XXX**

* * *

**Hasta acá llegó el tercer capítulo de esta historia que espero les haya agradado. Como podrán haber visto, se trata de la primera parte y sirve como inicio del primer encuentro entre Spidey y Super Woman. En el próximo, ambos enfrentarán a un poderoso enemigo que los obligará a unir fuerzas y por supuesto ambos quedarán impactados por las destrezas del otro.**

* * *

**Por cierto, si saben inglés les recomiendo que chequeen el perfil de BrenRome y lean sus historias, son bastante interesantes y con giros muy buenos. Y por supuesto Bren, espero tu opinión al respecto.**

* * *

**El capítulo siguiente trataré de publicarlo cuando pueda.**

* * *

**Cualquier consulta, ya saben que la mensajería privada está disponible.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su atención.**

* * *

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**.**


	5. Team Up, Second

**.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**A pesar que había prometido no empezar esta historia hasta el año que viene o al menos finalizar alguna de mis otros fanfic, decidí publicar otro capítulo más.**

* * *

**Sin embargo, cabe decir que este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a BrenRome quien se ha visto entusiasmado con este proyecto y me dio las fuerzas necesarias para hacer esto posible, así que ya lo sabes, este es para ti y ya que estamos para cualquiera de los demás que decidió perder un poco de su tiempo para leer mi trabajo. Es por eso que de antemano no me queda más que exhibir palabras de agradecimientos.**

* * *

**Ahora si, no voy a aburrirlos más y los dejo con el capítulo de esta fecha. Sepan disculpar si es un poco corto para algunos, pero nunca fui de hacer capítulos largos.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Marvel tiene lo suyo y DC también. Yo lo hago para divertirme un rato. El que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**.**

"**Daughter of Krypton"**

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

.

'Chapter 04'

'Team Up, First'

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

.

Continuando con mi tarea de observar, yo The Watcher simplemente veo las consecuencias del primer encuentro entre los alter egos de Peter Parker y de Linda Danvers.

"_Spider-Man y Super Woman derrotan al poderoso Juggernaut"._

Esas palabras lo simplificaron todo.

Esas palabras se distribuyeron por todo el país.

Esas palabras estaban en las portadas de los diarios y emisoras de televisión del país.

Por supuesto que hubo consecuencias de aquello. Las siguientes son solo algunas de ellas.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

En la oficina del Dailly Bugle se pudo oír el grito del dueño y editor en jefe del periódico John Jonah Jameson. La discusión era con su segundo al mando Joe Robertson. El tema. Spider-Man.

Joe Robertson, en su posición admitió un titular favorable para Spider-Man. Jameson odiaba a Spider-Man. Cualquier aparición pública del superhéroe era motivo de desprecio e intentos de vilipendiar su imagen.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Robertson". Duro. Muy duro. Jameson nunca llamaba a Joe Robertson por su apellido salvo en sus ataques de furia.

Robbie, como llamaban a Robertson sus amigos estaba tranquilo. Años de conocer y trabajar con Jameson hicieron que supiera como lidiar con él en sus momentos de ira.

"Hago mi trabajo Jonah, el cual es publicar las noticias tal cual sucedieron". Las últimas palabras fueron enfáticas y Jameson pareció recular por un momento. Sin embargo Jonah no conocía la palabra rendirse y mucho menos en su territorio.

Robbie también sabía que si dejaba a Jonah retrucarle, las cosas se complicarían, por lo que acudió al tema de siempre cuando se tratara de Spider-Man. "Jonah, si quieres atacar a Spider-Man, hazlo en los editoriales. Ya te lo dije antes, pero no voy a permitir que manipules las noticias. Serás mi jefe y tendremos opiniones diferentes respecto al enmascarado, pero somos profesionales ante todo. Recuérdalo". Robbie se retiró inmediatamente de la oficina de Jameson para dejarlo solo. Todo el mundo sabía que era lo mejor luego de una de sus rabietas.

Betty Brant, secretaria de Jameson desde hace varios años y probablemente quien conozca mejor a Jameson junto a Robertson y a Urichi, prefirió concentrarse en su trabajo, recibir las llamadas pertinentes y solo molestar a Jameson en el caso que fuese extremadamente necesario.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

En Westchester se encontraba la mansión Xavier para jóvenes superdotados que en realidad era una escuela secreta para entrenar mutantes. Recientemente, el grupo de mutantes conocidos como los X-Men habían recibido un golpe duro. Su mentor Charles Xavier había sido herido en combate y estaba en coma desde hacía unos tres días luego que él y su antiguo amigo y ahora rival Erik Lenssher fueran encontrados en esas condiciones.

Aparentemente ambos se habían reunido por algún motivo oculto y ambos se enfrentaron a un enemigo que común que probablemente les tendió una trampa. Por supuesto que la Hermandad de Mutantes malinterpretó las acciones de los X-Men al principio pero se pudieron apaciguar tras un largo proceso. Ambas facciones se retiraron con sus respectivos líderes y acordaron un pacto de no agresión entre ellos.

Scott Summers, líder temporario de los X-Men estaba preocupado ya que tenían que encarar las misiones sin su mentor y eso para él era difícil. Se sentía presionado para estar a la altura de las circunstancias y en ocasiones pensaba que era mejor que otro tomase ese lugar.

"Scott, ¿Qué sucede?". Scott Summers se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su segunda al mando Ororo Munroe. Una mutante con poderes para manipular el clima cuyos orígenes residían desde África. Antigua ladrona y una de las primeras en ser reclutadas por Charles Xavier. Junto a Scott, le fueron dadas las responsabilidades de dirigir a sus compañeros.

"Nada importante. Solo pensaba en la situación con el Profesor".

Ororo apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Scott para tranquilizarlo. "Yo también lo estoy Scott y estoy segura que se recuperará, pero ambos tenemos que mantener nuestro temple. Los jóvenes esperan liderazgo de nosotros y debemos darlo en todo momento. No podemos tener dudas".

Scott solo sonrió. Ororo era buena en ello. "Lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme".

"Todos lo hacemos, Scott".

"Gracias".

"Por cierto, ¿Alguna novedad?".

"De hecho si, se solucionó la situación con Juggernaut".

Scott se sorprendió ante tal noticia Cain Marko, el hermanastro del Profesor siempre resultó una molestia y una piedra muy dura en el camino de los X-Men.

"¿Qué sucedió?".

"En estos momentos está en prisión o al menos lo deben estar trasladando".

"¿Cómo?".

"Aparentemente Marko intentó robar un Banco en Nueva York y fue detenido por Spider-Man y por Super Woman".

"¿En serio?

"Si".

"Eso es bueno. Por lo menos tendremos una preocupación menos de la cual estar atento".

"Es lo que pensamos con el resto del equipo".

"Bien, entonces creo que sería bueno una sesión de entrenamiento y preparase para el asalto a la Base de los Centinelas".

Ororo asintió en acuerdo con su compañero. La cruzada contra Bolivar Trask y su ejército de Centinelas eran de vital importancia para los X-Men. Su supervivencia dependía de ellos.

El hecho que Spider-Man y Super Woman detuvieran a Juggernaut consistía en un hecho menor para ellos por el momento.

Tal vez en el futuro se lo podrían agradecer a ambos.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Linda Danvers casi le cuesta caro su pelea contra Cain Marko. Ella era rápida, claro pero estaba muy ajustada de tiempo ese día y debía de presentar un examen crucial en su carrera. Por suerte, para ella, solo llegó cinco minutos tarde y pudo rendirlo. Obviamente lo aprobó con total holgura pero tenía que cuidarse. Últimamente llegaba con ciertas dificultades a rendir todo lo que se esperaba de ella y tenía que hacer algo urgente respecto a ello.

Su compañera de cuarto Mary Jane Watson, estudiante de teatro y cine comenzó a bromear con ello. Que Linda tenía novio. Que Linda tenía novia. Que Linda decidió rebelarse. En fin, Mary Jane solía bromear mucho al respecto y sacaba un poco de sus casillas a Linda cuya personalidad giraba en lo opuesto de la mariposa sociable que consistía la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, había algo más que la preocupaba a Linda y era el misterioso Spider-Man.

De alguna manera, cuando peleó a su lado, se sintió confortable, como si lo conociese de algo. Su voz le sonaba familiar pero no lograba ubicarlo. Cualquiera podría decir que se debía a un pequeño enamoramiento de Linda respecto al superhéroe pero ella aún se negaba a ello ya que todavía no lograba superar el hecho superar que Peter Parker salía con alguien más.

Una parte de ella pensó en salir a buscar a Spidey y utilizar su visión de rayos X para descubrir su identidad y tal vez algo más. Obviamente sonrojada, Linda descartó de pleno ese pensamiento. Spider-Man tenía derecho a su propia intimidad y ella no tenía porque espiarle. Él le revelaría su secreto cuando estuviese listo. Tal vez, si ella diese el primer paso, las cosas serían diferentes.

Sin embargo, por ahora, una de las mayores heroínas se encontraba en un mar de dudas.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"No puedo creerlo. Todavía siguen hablando de ello". Gwen Stacy apagó el televisor y arrojó el control remoto al suelo. No se rompió de casualidad pero estuvo cerca.

"No te pongas así Gwen, es lógico que la prensa cubra esa clase de noticias. Los superhéroes son como una moda y tienen que exprimirlo cuanto puedan". Peter Parker, abrazando a su novia, trató de calmarla. Fue difícil. "Lo peor es esa súper zorra. Al menos Spider-Man tiene la decencia de cubrir su fea cara para que nadie lo enjaule y lo exhiban en su circo".

"¿Qué?". Peter estaba sorprendido. Gwen sin querer dijo algo que pensaba en voz alta pero se dio cuenta.

"Lo siento Peter, es solo que me pone frustrante. Tu sabes, mi padre se arriesga siendo policía y ellos sin consecuencias los dejan como tontos". Peter apretujó a su novia una vez más contra su cuerpo. Por supuesto que entendía muy a su novia. Ella era muy apegada a su padre desde la temprana muerte de su madre y aunque Peter y el Capitán Stacy no se llevaban bien, ambos coincidían en que amaban a la chica.

"No te preocupes Gwen, todo saldrá bien. Tu padre es un buen policía. En cuanto a Spider-Man y a Super Woman, estoy seguro que tienen buenas intenciones pero no creo que lo hagan a propósito".

"Supongo que tienes razón". Gwen le sonrió a su novio y luego lo besó. Un beso apasionado que demostraba lo intenso de su amor.

Uno que sería puesto a prueba en el futuro.

Para bien o para mal en la pareja.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Thanos observaba el cuerpo de su primera víctima. Ajeno a los hechos ocurridos en la Tierra. El poderoso Titán se encontró con el primer objetivo. La primera de las Gemas del Infinito y su respectivo guardián. No le costó demasiado derrotarlo pero lo suficiente para considerarlo una molestia.

Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba. Sin mirar atrás, recogió la gema y se dirigió en la búsqueda de la siguiente.

Poco a poco se acercaba a su objetivo.

La Señora Muerte estaría orgullosa de él y lo amaría por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Hasta acá llegó el cuarto capítulo de esta historia que espero les haya agradado. En un principio pensaba desarrollar la pelea contra Juggernaut pero no me terminaba de cerrar por lo que proseguí a realizar el primer encuentro de otra manera.**

* * *

**El próximo capítulo también tendrá cierta repercusión entre Spider-Man y Super Woman. Probablemente más supervillanos y porque no más drama para nuestros protagonistas.**

* * *

**Por último, avisar que hasta por lo menos el 15 o 16 de Diciembre no podré realizar actualización alguna ya que tengo que empezar mañana a estudiar para un difícil final que tengo en la Universidad. Así que por favor, les ruego que sean pacientes y de paso, deséenme suerte.**

* * *

**Por cierto, si saben inglés les recomiendo que chequeen el perfil de BrenRome y lean sus historias, son bastante interesantes y con giros muy buenos. Y por supuesto Bren, espero tu opinión al respecto.**

* * *

**El capítulo siguiente trataré de publicarlo cuando pueda.**

* * *

**Cualquier consulta, ya saben que la mensajería privada está disponible.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su atención.**

* * *

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

* * *

.


	6. Welcome to Check Mate

**.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**A pesar que había prometido no empezar esta historia hasta el año que viene o al menos finalizar alguna de mis otros fanfic, decidí publicar otro capítulo más.**

**Sin embargo, cabe decir que este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a BrenRome quien se ha visto entusiasmado con este proyecto y me dio las fuerzas necesarias para hacer esto posible, así que ya lo sabes, este es para ti y ya que estamos para cualquiera de los demás que decidió perder un poco de su tiempo para leer mi trabajo. Es por eso que de antemano no me queda más que exhibir palabras de agradecimientos.**

**Ahora si, no voy a aburrirlos más y los dejo con el capítulo de esta fecha. Sepan disculpar si es un poco corto para algunos, pero nunca fui de hacer capítulos largos.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Marvel tiene lo suyo y DC también. Yo lo hago para divertirme un rato. El que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**.**

"**Daughter of Krypton"**

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

.

'Chapter 05'

'Welcome to Check Mate'

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Miles Warren dedicó toda su vida a la ciencia. Amaba la ciencia. Sus retos. Sus dificultades. El desafío de encontrar la solución a la curiosidad que emanaba en los distintos aspectos de la misma. Por ello que llamó la atención necesaria. Miles no era particularmente el más brillante a lo que uno llamaría genio como podrían ser Reed Richards, Tony Stark o Bruce Banner pero se defendía bastante bien dentro de su campo y se conformaba con ello. Eso fue lo que lo llevó a integrar la organización secreta Check Mate en la División de Ciencias y Tecnologías.

En Check Mate, Miles cumplió casi todas sus expectativas científicas. Todo a cambio de lealtad y secretismo, cuestión que no le importó demasiado jurar. Lo que se hacía allí lo tenía fascinado. Allí, Miles incluso pudo poner en marcha su programa especial sin problema alguno. La líder de Check Mate, Amanda Waller estaba bastante contenta con la iniciativa de él y dio el visto bueno.

Sin embargo, hubo algo más. Como a todos sus empleados, para mantener su fachada en la agencia de forma oculta, se le creó una alternativa de trabajo simple y que no levantara sospechas para el gobierno o SHIELD. Después de todo, Waller solo tenía un superior y ambos temían la salida al público ya que estas organizaciones secretas se habían prohibido desde la convención de SHIELD en Londres y esta debía ser la única encargada del control y logística de las amenazas superhumanas.

Miles, siendo listo, prefirió no ahondar en esa dirección. A Waller no le gustaría para nada y no se arriesgaría a más de lo necesario, por lo que se le permitió que su fachada fuera otra de sus pasiones. Una que siempre le atrajo de pequeño y que nunca había podido cumplir. Profesor. Es por ello que Check Mate lo introdujo en la Universidad Empire State como profesor de ciencias para las carreras más avanzadas.

Durante los años que había estado enseñando, aunque satisfecho con ello, sentía que le faltaba algo. Había buenos alumnos pero parecían no llegar a más. De pronto, todo como que cambió para él. Dos alumnos se destacaron sobre la media. Esos dos alumnos, en la mente de Miles eran lo que había estado esperando toda su vida, al menos cuando se trataba de ser un profesor de ciencias.

En las listas figuraban como Peter Parker y Gwendolyn Stacy.

Peter Parker era lo que se llamaba un genio. Miles reconoció el talento casi al instante. El muchacho tenía todo el potencial para superarlo y estaba seguro de ello. Estaba seguro que el joven se codearía con los grandes y de alguna manera, Miles sería parte de ese talento. Peter si daba placer enseñar con sus aportes y su dedicación. De alguna manera se sentía orgulloso y más que satisfactorio con ser quien le enseñase al prodigio.

Gwendolyn Stacy o simplemente Gwen como la llamaban quienes la conocían mejor era la perfección del género femenino. Miles Warren jamás lo creyó posible pero se había enamorado a primera vista. Obviamente trató de negarlo al principio. Sabía que era imposible. La edad de ella y la suya hacían que él pudiera ser su padre pero no logró tener éxito. Cada momento de su vida volvía a la muchacha rubia una y otra vez. Se imaginaba en su laboratorio realizando sus experimentos y ella entrando para saludarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Esa voz melodiosa y dulce que destilaba ternura lo ponía como loco. Había veces en la noche en las que él no podía dormir y se convertía en un adolescente calenturiento que tenía su primer enamoramiento.

Sabía que estaba completamente obsesionado pero no le importaba. Estaba tan compenetrado en sus fantasías que al chocarse con la realidad fue como que le cayese un enorme edificio sobre su cabeza.

Miles Warren se encontró con su amada Gwen Stacy saliendo con Peter Parker. Su mundo se destruyó por completo. El odio lo invadió. El objeto de sus deseos estaba en manos de otro hombre. No importaba quien. No importaba las circunstancias. No importaba la diferencia. El odio y la venganza lo predominaba en sus pensamientos. A lo largo de las clases trató de humillarlo. Preguntas difíciles. Exámenes diferentes. Incluso llegó a pagarles a unos matones de la universidad para que lo golpeasen y tras demostrar que es un cobarde, la dulce Gwen abandonaría a esa sanguijuela.

Todo fracasó. Peter y Gwen seguían juntos. Peter seguía al frente de la clase en calificaciones. Miles estaba muy consternado. Jamás había fracasado. Aunque nunca antes había tenido una amante tampoco, por lo que el manejo de la situación era totalmente ajena a sus actitudes de todos los días. Apenas hablaba con su hermano quien era profesor de la secundaria en Nueva York. Hasta que un día y bastante tarde en el laboratorio de Check Mate tuvo una brillante idea.

Afortunadamente había estado presente en la reunión de Waller en la que exponía el plan para crear a su propio escuadrón de superhéroes pero que solo trabajarían para ellos. Waller indujo a todos los presentes que a la brevedad trajeran sus proyectos para reclutarlos, crearlos o adoctrinarlos. No importaba el como, solo el tenerlos. Warren fue el primero en presentar sus ideas y obtuvo lo que quería. El permiso y los recursos para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Obviamente no le dijo a Waller la razón de ello ni tampoco el sujeto elegido. Sería su secreto hasta el momento culminante en el que podría satisfacer a su jefa y de paso conseguir a su amada y deshacerse de su odiosa competencia que interfería con sus deseos.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Linda Danvers había notado la extraña actitud de Miles Warren para con Peter pero nunca pudo concluir nada. Entre sus deberes como estudiante y como Super Woman, últimamente había estado ocupada en demasía. Peleó con los X-Men en contra de Magneto y Nick Fury de SHIELD se le había presentado para ofrecerle una oportunidad de unirse a su equipo de héroes.

Linda aún no se sentía lista y la rechazó amablemente.

"_Igual que el arácnido. Igual no importa, tarde o temprano terminarás estando de nuestro lado"._ Tras ello Nick Fury se retiró dejando a una chica bastante molesta por la actitud egocéntrica del hombre a cargo de la seguridad del mundo.

Luego cayó en la cuenta en lo que dijo sobre Spider-Man y se sonrojó. Desde hacía un tiempo, Linda se sentía extraña cuando había una noticia sobre el héroe arácnido. Incluso llegó hablarlo con Mary Jane y esta le bromeó diciendo que tenía un enamoramiento sobre Spider-Man. Super Woman se sonrojó ante tales palabras y Mary Jane Watson estalló en carcajadas. Era todo cierto. Linda Danvers ahora parecía compartir su corazón con dos persona. Como Linda seguía amando a Peter Parker a pesar que él saliese con Gwen Stacy y como Super Woman tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia Spider-Man a pesar de ni siquiera saber quien era.

Como si los problemas no fueran suficientes, ahora estaba a la hora de elegir entre dos personas sin siquiera estar segura de a quien elegir y que encima, ambos eran la misma persona, solo dos caracteres de un mismo sujeto.

Y encima Peter Parker aún no sabía nada de eso. Ni en su identidad civil ni como Spider-Man.

Aunque el tiempo sería testigo del momento indicado en que la verdad se descubriría.

Todo a su tiempo.

Para bien o para mal.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Martin Jordan no solo era mi padre, sino también mi héroe y modelo a seguir en la vida. Todos los días, antes de ir a la escuela, iba hacia la base de Aerolíneas Ferris para verlo volar. No importaba que me perdiera algo de las clases o los reproches de mis hermanos o la molestia de madre que no quería para nada que yo siguiese sus pasos.

Sin embargo nadie podía evitarlo. Me sentía libre en el aire. Tal vez hubiese espíritu de ave dentro de mí con el deseo de volar libre. La cuestión es que mi decisión ya había sido tomada desde hace mucho: sería piloto como mi padre y él estaría orgulloso de mis acciones.

Mi sonrisa era tan notoria que muchos no la entendía y tampoco es que me importaba. Yo no le temía a las represalias o a los impedimentos. El miedo era un sentimiento ajeno a mi persona. Al menos eso pensé hasta aquel día del fatídico accidente.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Con mi vestimenta favorita y la chamarra de mi padre, prenda que llevaría con orgullo hasta el fin de mis días observé el peor día de mi vida. Acompañado del jefe de mi padre, dueño del avión que pilotaba mi padre y acompañado por esa hija suya, pude ver con horrores como mi padre murió.

Carol Ferris, la niña que se encontraba a mi lado, murmuró algo al estilo arrogante de las niñas de su edad, pero no le presté atención. Yo estaba embobado con las maniobras de pruebas que mi padre debía realizar para compañía.

Luego ocurrió el desastre. Cuando el avión explotó vociferé mis gritos a tal magnitud que toda alma presente se dio cuenta. Claro, eso sin contar la explosión que definitivamente llamó la atención de todos.

A pesar del horror que estaba observando pude notar a mi alrededor la expresión sorpresiva en ambos rostros de la familia Ferris. Carol estaba callada y su padre lagrimeaba, pero yo no lo pude superar. De alguna manera, la muerte de mi padre siempre quedaría grabada en mis memorias y determinarían el curso de mis acciones durante muchísimo tiempo.

Tal era mi situación en esos momentos que ni se me ocurrió que pasaría con mi madre cuando recibiera la noticia de su muerte.

Un golpe duro para la familia. Aunque quien, dada las circunstancias, no se sentiría de esa manera cuando ve a su padre, un ser amado y respetado pierde su vida.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

En varias ocasiones sufría por la misma pesadilla en la que revivía el accidente que mató a mi padre. A lo largo de los años nos marcó a mi y a mi familia por mucho. Mis hermanos habían cambiado y mi madre proyectó sus miedos aún más. La cima la alcanzó cuando le dije que quería ser piloto y no me habló más. Realmente no quería herirla y estoy segura que ella tampoco, pero ambos podíamos ser obstinados y este era un tema realmente importante.

A día de hoy, mantuvo su promesa y yo seguí mi camino. Tras mis esfuerzos y obviamente talento para ello, me enrolé como piloto en la fuerza aérea, apostado principalmente en la base Edwards de Ciudad Costera pero no duré mucho tiempo. Las reglas, el protocolo, la dependencia, todo eso no era para mí. Yo significaba y quería ser libre y la milicia no es precisamente el mejor lugar para buscar esos objetivos.

Luego, él vino a buscarme y me ofreció un trabajo en su compañía. Carl Ferris, el antiguo jefe de mi padre me llevó a Aerolíneas Ferris y me dio el puesto de mi padre. Carl sabía lo que significaba para mi y yo sabía el esfuerzo y las razones por la cual se dirigió hacia mí.

Mientras trabajaba para él, no podía evitar observar el deje de tristeza cada vez que creía que yo no me daba cuenta. Pero así era y descubrí que me contrató, no solo por mi talento, sino que no quería que yo muriese como mi padre. Es por ello que era el piloto que más tiempo pasaba en simulaciones y menos en el aire. Era claro que su conciencia no quería otra muerte de la familia Jordan que cargar pero tenía que decírselo. Carl y yo debíamos tener una conversación sobre el tema y aunque tanto él como yo lo evitábamos al máximo, debía de darse en algún momento. Sin embargo, nunca sucedió. Carl Ferris murió y Aerolíneas Ferris pasó por su momento más crítico.

Al menos hasta que ella apareció. Carol Ferris se nos presentó ante todos los miembros y dictaminó el nuevo curso a tomar. No se si ella me recordaba de aquel día, pero yo si. Sin pensar ni siquiera un segundo, de la forma más desparpaja posible y la invité a salir. La cara que pusieron todos fue espectacular y aunque ella se disculpó de manera elegante, no me rendiría.

Mis amigos siempre me decían que era el hombre sin miedo y tal vez tenían razón. No tenía sentido huirle a la vida y a las responsabilidades porque al final nos destruiría.

Aún con los destellos de la pesadilla, podía recordar con una sonrisa el día que Carol me permitió volar y todos supieron que era allí donde pertenecía. En aire con mi avión y en tierra con Carol.

Hacía más de seis meses que salíamos y nada de este mundo iba a impedirme el conseguir los objetivos de la vida.

El problema es que hizo falta un ser del espacio exterior para cambiar mi mundo como nadie lo había hecho anteriormente.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Mientras Hal Jordan se dirigía hacia Carol para empezar con las tareas del día y de paso invitarla a salir para la hora de cenar, la nave de Abin Sur se encontraba entrando en la atmósfera de la Tierra. Pronto se estrellaría en Ciudad Costera y elegiría a Hal Jordan como su sucesor para el enigmático anillo de los Linterna Verde que nunca nates había escogido a un terrícola.

Sin embargo, Hal probaría ser distinto a los demás y sus acciones serían recordadas.

Un superhéroe de uniforme verde y con la voluntad de superar al miedo estaba a punto de nacer.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Luego de varios meses en los que estuvo ocupado, Miles Warren logró su objetivo personal y laboral. Basados en los archivos encontrados por agentes de Check Mate acerca de un doctor llamado Nathaniel Essex en los cuales hablaba del DNA y la clonación, Miles pudo realizar con éxito su primer clon.

Todo formaba parte del plan.

Primero, crear un clon de Gwen Stacy que siguiera todas sus órdenes sin cuestionar absolutamente nada. Completado.

Segundo, dirigir un equipo pequeño equipo de Check Mate a la vivienda de su amada y asesinar a su padre y luego al clon para que todos creyeran que ambos habían muerto. Completado.

Dejar las suficientes pistas para inculpar a la sabandija de Parker del homicidio de ambos cadáveres encontrados en la residencia Stacy. Completado.

Secuestrar a la verdadera Gwen Stacy y someterla al proyecto de Check Mate. Completado.

Al verse cumplido la última parte de su plan, no pudo más que regocijarse por el éxito del mismo. Ahora, Waller tenía a su soldado y como bonus, disfrutaría del juicio de Parker mientras trataba de seducir a la antigua Gwen Stacy de acuerdo a las programaciones que implantó tras el lavado de cerebro.

Pronto. Muy pronto, el mayor anhelo de su vida se vería cumplido.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Amanda Waller estuvo presente en el procedimiento de lavado de cerebro y transformación del sujeto de pruebas de Miles Warren. No le importó mucho la muchacha. Sabía a la perfección la obsesión de su empleado hacia la rubia y del venidero juicio al novio de ella. Sin embargo, le dejaría pasar ya que cumplió con su parte y ella siempre recompensaba a quienes cumplían.

Tras terminar con el procedimiento, Amanda releyó el nuevo historial del nuevo integrante de Check Mate pero esta vez se centró solo en su nuevo nombre:

_Nombre Real: Gwen Stacy._

_Nombre Actual: Courtney Whitmore._

_Alias: Stargirl._

Tras ello, la antigua Gwen despertó. Muy confundida y aceptando la ayuda del buen doctor. Amanda Waller oyó como Miles Warren engañaba a la pobre chica con su lengua viperina.

Luego se retiró. El entrenamiento comenzaría la semana entrante.

Antes de salir pudo oír unas últimas palabras de Miles hacia la confundida Gwen.

"_Bienvenida a Check Mate, Courtney. Nos alegramos tanto que te hayas recuperado"._

_.  
_

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

…

..

.

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aca llegó el quinto capítulo de esta historia que espero les haya agradado y también mi regreso a los fanfic tras el examen que tuve que presentar.**

**Para ser sinceros, aunque tenía una idea de que plasmar en este capítulo, no estoy tan seguro de si lo hice bien. Después de no aprobar el final, ando medio deprimido ya que al ser esta una materia prerrequisito no puedo rendir la última y me siguen quedando dos materias para recibirme. En fin, supongo que ahora con las fiestas y las vacaciones me animaré un poco más pero sigo lamentando porque estudié duro y fallé. Supongo que ahora tendré una nueva oportunidad en Febrero o en Marzo.**

**Listo, ahora fuera del momento depre, vemos que este capítulo tiene cosas importantes:**

**Debut de Check Mate, Amanda Waller y Miles Warren con un plan bastante tétrico con la pobre Gwen, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasará con Gwen o ahora Courtney? **

**Por cierto, al parecer Peter será inculpado en el próximo capítulo donde tendremos más acción. De hecho, en el próximo capítulo tendremos a Daredevil y a She Hulk, ambos peleando junto a Super Woman para probar la inocencia de Peter Parker.**

**Tenemos también el debut de Hal Jordan antes de ser un Linterna Verde. Tengo varias sorpresas respecto a este tema y la respuesta Marvel con los Nova Corps. Por cierto, antes de que me olvide, los sucesos en Linterna Verde no necesariamente ocurren al mismo tiempo que la trama principal con Super Woman o Spider-Man, pero se terminará conectado de todas maneras.  
**

**El próximo capítulo, no se cuando se actualizará, pero trataré de publicar uno antes de fin de año, pero si eso no sucede, déjenme saludarles por las fiestas y desearles felicidades a todos ustedes y que la pasen de maravilla con sus amigos y familiares.**

**Cualquier consulta, ya saben que la mensajería privada está disponible.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención.**

**Nos vemos al rato.**

**.**


	7. The Suicide Squad

**.**

* * *

**Hola a todos, he aquí mi más reciente capítulo donde también se irán abriendo nuevos arcos e introduciendo nuevos personajes a la historia. En esta ocasión y tal como el título lo indica, será el turno de Suicide Squad y de Wonder Woman. Estén atentos, porque tengo algunos planes para ambos.**

**Bueno, no los hago perder más tiempo y los dejo con el capítulo correspondiente.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**.**

"**Daughter of Krypton****"**

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

.

'Chapter 06'

'The Suicide Squad'

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Habían pasado unos meses desde su despertar en las instalaciones secretas de Checkmate pero aún así no se sentía cómoda. Sentía que algo faltaba. Algo estaba mal pero no podía darse cuenta de que. Sus contactos suponían que era una consecuencia del grave accidente que tuvo que provocó su amnesia y la pérdida de sus poderes ante un escuadrón renegado de superhéroes rusos durante el incidente Jutlaw en Inglaterra.

Miles Warren había sido muy amable en llenarle algunos espacios y en chequearla para asegurase estar en óptimas condiciones tanto física como mentales.

Sin embargo, no confiaba en el Doctor Warren. Había algo en él, algo que se sentía siniestro y que ocultaba algo importante. No suponía que fuera hacia ella y nadie más parecía agradar al doctor pero él era extraño y como Checkmate era una importante organización secreta dedicada a servir en operaciones superhumanas secretas no necesariamente tenían que agradarse, solo encajar y trabajar en pos del objetivo.

A veces recibía visitas de la Directora Waller pero se quedaba poco tiempo y luego de pocas preguntas, se marchaba. A veces la veía entrenar. Solo sabía que esa mujer era impenetrable.

Cuando fue dada de alta del centro médico de Checkmate, conoció al resto del equipo. Su líder era_ John Walker e iba bajo el alias de US Agent. También aprendió que Zinda Blake era Lady Blackhawk, Rose Wilson era Ravager, Floyd Lawton era Deadshot, Barney Barton era Green Arrow y John Corben era Metallo._ Ella, como Courtney Whitmore ya tenía asignado el nombre de _Stargirl_ y los siete formaban el _Suicide Squad_.

Ravager le explicó el origen y finalidad del escuadrón. Ella se sorprendió y se asustó un poco al principio pero comprendía, dado su expediente, que pertenecía allí.

Desde ese momento comenzó una amistad con Rose quien le resultó agradable.

Obviamente Courtney no estaba en condiciones de pertenecer por el momento, por lo que John asignó a Rose, a Zinda y a Barney para que la ayudasen a entrenar durante los siguientes seis meses.

Durante el entrenamiento, incluido en la sala de entrenamiento hiperbólica, tanto Zinda como Corben trabaron amistad con las dos chicas, aunque Corben gustaba de tontear con Zinda pero ella no le daba ni la hora, salvo que se tratase de entrenamiento.

Barney Barton, por el contrario, le desagradaba por completo. Un auténtico imbecil que gustaba de ser cruel en los entrenamientos, no sonreía y siempre parecía estar quejoso por algo. Una vez, ella y Rose lo escucharon hablando solo de un tal Clint Barton, quien supusieron que era un pariente suyo.

Zinda les explicó más tarde que Clint Barton era su hermano y que Barney sentía un complejo de inferioridad hacia él y que lo mejor era no meterse en ese asunto.

Courtney hizo caso y jamás lo volvió a nombrar.

Los seis meses de entrenamiento pasaron y ya era hora de la prueba para saber si Stargirl podía regresar al equipo.

Los siete miembros salieron hacia una misión asignada por la directora en África. No recordaba bien el país pero había decidido no fracasar.

Rose levantó su pulgar derecho apenas el avión despegó y Courtney solo sonrió.

Zinda Blake las observó por unos segundos y sonrió. Luego se dispuso a dormir.

El viaje no era largo pero tenía unas dos o tres horas para descansar y estar fresca para la misión.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

El Coronel Steve Trevor, miembro de la fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos había sido asignado a Turquía para una misión muy especial. Probar el nuevo prototipo de avión para misiones especiales de espionaje y reconocimiento para la zona.

Al principio, le habían informado que Turquía era la mejor opción dada la base de su país allí y que se encontraba cerca de los actuales conflictos que concernían a los Estados Unidos. A Steve no le importaba mucho, después de todo, está haciendo lo que siempre soñó.

Esto hace unas tres o cuatro semanas, todo transcurría en forma tranquila. Las pruebas estaban siendo más que positivas, lo que significaba que el proyecto estaría listo muy pronto. En sus ratos libres bromeaba con sus compañeros, tomaba alguna que otra copita de cerveza y flirteaba con alguna camarera del lugar. En fin, su vida era normal pero nunca se imaginaría lo que serían sus próximos días. Algo para lo que realmente no estaba preparado. Sin embargo, plantaría su valentía y sus convicciones ante todo y triunfaría con su nueva aliada.

El día que cambió su vida para siempre, Steve Trevor cumplía una misión de rutina, solo que un poco más lejos. Debía de llegar cerca de las costas griegas y aterrizar en el portaviones pero nunca llegaría a tiempo.

Una serie de fallas casi en cadena y totalmente inesperadas, ocurrieron en su avión. Las comunicaciones y los sistemas de aterrizajes se perdieron a la primera. Luego los motores atosigaban y los controles de mando estaban dificultosos.

Sin embargo, Steve logró salvarse. Tras varios minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, logró divisar una isla, lo cual a pesar del grave peligro en que se encontraba, le pareció algo extraño ya que no recordaba haberla visto en los mapas previo a su misión, pero ya no importaba, si quería salvarse, debía aterrizar donde podía y la isla misteriosa resultaba un mejor prospecto que el océano.

Claro que Steve nunca imaginó lo que depararía en la isla ni mucho menos saber el que estaba ya albergado por alguien más.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

En tanto, en la misteriosa Themyscira, la famosa isla paraíso de las Amazonas de la Antigua Grecia, tres de sus miembros se encontraban disfrutando del día.

Una de ellas y la más notoria es la Princesa Diana, la hija de la Reina Hyppolita y actual mejor guerrera de entre las Amazonas. Diana fue creada a partir de una arcilla especial y bendita por la Diosa Hera para luego ser criada por la Reina como su sucesora en todos los aspectos y desde luego cumplir con las obligaciones pertinentes.

Diana podía ser descripta no solo por su increíble belleza o por su tenacidad a la hora del combate, sino también por su sapienza a la hora hablar. A veces podía resultar arrogante, sobretodo cuando se encontraba junto a Artemisa, pero cualquiera podía observar que solo formaba parte de su rivalidad.

Hablando de Artemisa, la guerrera pelirroja de grandes dotes para el combate pero también de temperamento, había perdido otra batalla ante Diana, cuestión que a veces molestaba pero también enorgullecería a la antigua guerrera ya que Diana la había superado, significando que su trabajo a la hora de la enseñanza fue perfecto.

La tercera Amazona, también de cabello rojizo, se llamaba Alexsa y diferenciaba de sus hermanas en el concepto de la pelea. Prefería dialogar que pelear. Estudiar y leer antes que entrenar. Artemisa solía bromear por su elección, ya que claramente sus ideales y comportamientos son completamente opuestos.

Diana, Artemisa y Alexsa se encontraban disfrutando de la soleada mañana cuando de repente vieron el avión de Coronel Trevor, aunque como nunca habían visto uno, quedaron impresionadas por el objeto volador que rápidamente comenzaba a prenderse fuego mientras se dirigía a la zona más arbórea de la isla.

"Rápido Alexsa, avísale a la Reina, mientras que Diana y yo investigaremos lo que sucedió". Artemisa no perdía el tiempo en tomar posicionamiento de líder y la otra chica pelirroja se apresuró para cumplir con su misión dejando a las otras dos mujeres solas.

"¿Qué crees que sea Artemisa?". Diana estaba confusa ya que el objeto volador le era desconocido y ni siquiera los libros de Alexsa estaban actualizados al respecto.

"¿Algún truco del mundo de los hombres?". Aunque Diana había murmurado, fue lo suficientemente alto para que Artemisa lo oyera.

"Si lo es Princesa Diana, entonces estaré más que gustosa de desparramar su sangre". Tras ello, corrió apresuradamente hacia el lugar del supuesto accidente.

Diana tampoco perdió tiempo y se apuró para seguir a su compañera.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Steve Trevor logró salir ileso del accidente del avión, salvo por algunas pequeñas magulladuras y un brazo adolorido, pero la podía contar completa y eso ya lo consideraba en su libro como un tipo realmente afortunado.

Al ver a su alrededor un inmenso bosque, no pudo evitar el preguntarse. "¿Dónde diablos estoy?".

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

En tanto, en el abismo infernal, en lo más profundo del mismo, el legendario Hades, Dios de los Muertos y hermano del todopoderoso Rey Zeus se encontraba regocijando en sí mismo una vez más. Tal como lo había descubierto hace años, un hombre mortal había arribado a Themyscira.

"¿Me pregunto querido sobrino, cuanto tardarás en escapar de la prisión de las Amazonas?". Tras ello, su carcajada fría y cruel pudo ser escuchada en todo su trono.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

La misión del Suicide Squad fue un total éxito ya que el grupo terrorista fue aniquilado totalmente. Courtney parecía reacia a matar pero el resto supuso que volver al campo le llevaría más tiempo. John Walker y Zinda Blake concluyeron que Stargirl estaba preparada. Solo faltaba un poco más de tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Ya había pasado varios meses desde el primer encuentro entre Steve y Diana en la Isla. Ares y su ejército ya habían sido derrotados y la tranquilidad de la Isla de las Amazonas y el Mundo Exterior moderno parecía estar en calma, al menos en las normales circunstancias que podían darse. Poco a poco, personas denominadas superhumanas iban apareciendo. Había rumores sobre un guardián en el espacio llamado Linterna Verde. Sin embargo, así como cada uno tenía que enfrentar a los enemigos correspondientes, para Diana y Steve quienes decidieron regresar al mundo, también forjaron su propio camino.

Así fue como Wonder Woman nació. Diana quería mostrarse al mundo de incógnito por lo que cada vez que vestía de guerrera amazona, su otra identidad debía resguardarse. Tras publicitarse su batalla contra Ares, se decidió que la guerrera amazona sería la heroína Wonder Woman dejando a la simple Diana Prince para la vida cotidiana.

La primera vez sucedió cuando una misteriosa figura felina asaltó un banco. Se hacía llamar Cheetah y Wonder Woman la derrotó fácilmente. De hecho, con un solo puñetazo quedó desmayada.

Lo que en principio resultó fácil para Diana, luego no lo sería. Más y más enemigos superpoderosos aparecían y aunque gozaba del agrado del público y la compañía de Steve, el gobierno ya le había hecho algunas amenazas acerca de subordinarse como guerrera bajo sus órdenes, cuestión que no agradó para nada a la Amazona quien por primera vez estuvo enojada por el trato.

Esa decisión haría que el gobierno tomara riesgos para controlarlas y por supuestos alianzas peligrosas, las cuales Diana debería enfrentarse.

Sin embargo, eso sería una historia para contar en el futuro.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Hacia unos pocos minutos que Steve Trevor había sobrevivido al accidente en su avión militar y ya se encontraba perdido. No es que Steve fuera un desorientado incompetente, pero la Isla en la que se encontraba definitivamente no estaba en los mapas y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, así que siguiendo sus instintos se adentró en el bosque cercano y siguió rumbo a lo desconocido.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Tras andar por varios minutos Steve decidió sentarse y recostarse contra un árbol. Comenzaba a preguntarse y dudar que hacer cada vez más seguido. Al menos hasta que escuchó algo insólito para lo que había visto hasta ahora. Escuchó voces, en realidad unas risas que provenían de detrás suyo, probablemente tapado por los enormes árboles que lo rodeaban.

"Guau, me parece que fui a dar al paraíso". Al investigar las voces, se dio cuenta que había varias chicas, todas bañándose desnudas en una especie de lago que daba contra una catarata y Steve, siendo el playboy por el que todos lo conocían no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa pervertida.

Su diversión duró poco.

SNIK. Un silbido interrumpió su fantasía. Al darse cuenta, una flecha estaba incrustada cerca del lado derecho de su cabeza y por supuesto oyó a la mujer que lo lanzó vociferando. "Atrapen al intruso. Es un hombre".

Steve solo dio un vistazo a la pelirroja amazona que lo perseguía y dio cuenta que debía escapar pronto de allí o sería boleta. Tal vez lo querían muerto o para interrogar pero por las dudas, no se quedaría a investigar, por lo que salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Aunque Steve logró escapara de la persecución de Artemis, su huida no duraría mucho.

"Alto ahí". Steve observó a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Era sin duda la más bella que había visto en su vida.

Sorprendido y antes que Diana lo atacara, murmuró un cumplido para ella. "¿Un Ángel?".

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Courtney Whitmore y Rose Wilson decidieron salir a tomar algo. Bajo permiso, claro está y todo parecía marchar a la perfección. Conversaron amigablemente e incluso bebieron algunas copas, aunque Stargirl no parecía digerir muy bien la cerveza, algo que Ravager encontró gracioso.

Permanecieron allí cerca de dos horas hasta que decidieron que tenían que volver a la base de Checkmate.

A la salida, se encontraron con unos ladrones novatos y decidieron intervenir solo porque estaban aburridas pero de pronto sintieron algo raro en el aire.

Un deje de sangre y muerte.

De las sombras salió ella.

Una muchacha tal vez un poco menor a ellas con un rostro inexpresivo, aún peor que el de su líder cuando se encontraba en misión.

"Courtney Whitmore, alias Stargirl". La mujer miró a la chica rubia. "Rose Wilson, alias Ravager". También miró a la chica de cabello plateado. Ambas estaban sorprendidas. "Bajo las órdenes de la directiva de Weapon X debo matarlas, yo soy X-23".

La chica mostró unas garras salidas de sus manos y procedió a atacarlas de frente con el claro instinto de asesinarlas, tal como lo había anunciado segundos anteriores.

Courtneny y Rose se prepararon para defenderse y luego contraatacar sin saber que alguien desde las sombras de un edificio cercano pero alto, observaba la situación.

La misteriosa sombra era quien había contratado a Weapon X para asesinar a ambas mujeres.

* * *

**XXXXX**

…

..

.

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

* * *

**XXXXX**

**Uff, hasta aca llegó y espero que les haya gustado. En esta ocasión les presenté como era la situación de Gwen tras el lavado de cerebro en Checkmate y como es manipulada para formar parte de Suicide Squad quien también hace su debut.**

**De paso, decidí introducir el arco de Wonder Woman quien como Green Lantern en el capítulo anterior, no necesariamente (y probablemente) ocurra en la misma continuidad temporal de estos hechos.**

**Se que había prometido la parte del juicio de Spider-Man, la reacción de Super Woman y los debut de Daredevil y She Hulk pero creí que sería mejor poner este capítulo y dejar todo el arco de Peter y Linda de corrido.**

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, estaré gustoso de ayudarlos.**

**Nos vemos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	8. The Trial of Peter Parker I

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo de Daughter of Krypton que será la primer parte del juicio de Peter Parker por la muerte de Gwen y George Stacy. Siento haberme tardado un poco pero lo prometido es lo prometido.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Marvel tiene lo suyo y DC también. Yo lo hago para divertirme un rato. El que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**Ahora si, no los aburro más y les dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

'_Daughter of Krypton'_

_By Spidey_Legend_

_07/04/2013_

"_The Trial of Peter Parker"_

"_Parte Uno"_

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

**P**eter Parker sabía que se encontraba en una situación complicada. Cuando la policía llegó a su casa mientras visitaba a su tía y lo arrestaron no lo podía creer. Se sorprendió de veras cuando le dijeron que lo acusaban de los homicidios de su novia Gwen y de su padre, el capitán Stacy.

Los policías fueron duros. Lo interrogaron durante horas sin descanso alguno. Incluso uno de ellos lo golpeó en la cara y lo insultó. Sin embargo, Peter decidió callar. No serviría de nada ya que los policías estaban muy convencidos de ello y lo peor es que no podía escaparse ni defenderse porque sino se revelaría su identidad como Spider-Man.

Lo más preocupante era saber como estaba su tía y el hecho de que era completamente inocente, claro está pero no podía solucionar nada desde ahí. Debía confiar en que su abogado defensor fuera lo suficientemente capaz como para defenderlo.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Peter llegó a la prisión de Isla Rykers cerca del anochecer. Se mantuvo callado. No levantó ninguna sospecha ante nadie, ni siquiera cuando los policías que lo trasladaban lo maltrataban e insultaban.

Debía mantenerse callado pero ya había ideado un plan de contingencia. Después de todo, debía de sobrevivir hasta el juicio. No le extrañaría que los propios policías lo entregasen ante los demás presos para que lo maten y por eso si alguien lo atacaba, contendría los golpes pero atacaría lo suficiente para que piensen que sabe algo de artes marciales.

Lamentablemente sus sospechas no fueron infundadas y en su primera noche fue atacado. Su celda se abrió y alguien entró con un cuchillo. Peter pudo evitarlo, ya que solo tuvo un pequeño corte pero se defendió tal cual era su plan. El ladrón voló de una patada contra la pared y quedó inconciente.

Los policías, obviamente cómplices, arribaron enseguida y con un táser lo derribaron.

Se lo llevaron a la celda de aislamiento donde estuvo todo el resto de la noche y toda la mañana.

* * *

XXX

* * *

A la tarde, cuando se pudo reincorporar y disfrutar un poco del aire de la prisión conoció a lo que serían sus aliados dentro de ella.

Uno de ellos era un ladronzuelo de su edad llamado Roy Harper.

Roy era un chico pobre que tras la muerte de padre y la enfermedad de su madre, se dedicó a robar para mantenerse vivo. Era algo talentoso para ello pero era más que obvio que esa vida no lo llevaría a buen puerto y en el día menos pensado, terminó en prisión.

Una semana después de la muerte de su madre, decidió que tenía que hacer algo con su vida pero necesitaba dinero.

Roy robó una tienda pero equivocó de víctima. Resultaba que esa tienda era una tapadera de un grupo de mafiosos de origen irlandés y lo apalearon. Solo pudo salvar su vida por la intervención del superhéroe Daredevil, quien sin embargo, tampoco tuvo contemplación con el muchacho.

Daredevil golpeó a los mafiosos y los entregó a la policía por la agresión, pero también a Roy.

Luego, Roy aceptaría su responsabilidad a instancias de su abogado, Matt Murdoch quien le consiguió una sentencia menor y la posibilidad de libertad condicional para dentro de seis meses.

La otra persona era una persona que se autodenominada Luke Cage. Al oír su historia de cómo había sido traicionado por su mejor amigo para así conquistar a una chica, Peter se sorprendió pero no le extrañó. Este mundo daba para todo.

Al principio Peter no confiaba en ellos pero había algo en Roy que el muchacho tenía buen potencial. Luke, tuvieron una discusión pero terminaron en buenas migas, sobretodo cuando en un momento de sorpresa, el afroamericano reveló que no creía que Peter era asesino por lo cual lo acusaban.

En esto, a Peter no le importaba. Su causa, no avanzaba a su favor. Vino una o dos veces un defensor público pero no hacía nada. Su tía lo visitó una vez pero tras llorar prácticamente toda la visita, no vino más. Su vecina Anna Watson vino luego y le mencionó que May no vendría más ya que ella no le permitiría que siguiese sufriendo por su sobrino asesino.

Eso lo deprimió.

Por primera vez, durante la noche, Peter sollozó durante un buen tiempo.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Linda estaba deprimida. Cuando se enteró de lo que sucedió no podía creerlo y se negaba a que era verdad. Oía los rumores y los murmullos pero no hacía caso.

Luego pasó al enojo. Incluso como Super Woman. En una ocasión, golpeó fuertemente a un supervillano que lo dejó inconciente. Los diarios publicarían que Man Mountain Marko quedó en coma por tres días hasta que pudo ser salvado por los médicos y luego ser trasladado a la prisión.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Linda que se detuvo a pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo y comprendió cuanto le estaba afectando.

Es ahí cuando su compañera de cuarto la hizo entrar en razones y le divulgó un secreto. Uno que sería devuelto por la chica rubia.

Mary Jane le dijo que también creía en la inocencia de Peter. La pelirroja le dijo que conocía a Peter desde hace un tiempo y que incluso habían estado saliendo y como lo conocía, sabía que no era un asesino y que confiaba en que la verdad saldría a la luz.

Es entonces cuando Linda tuvo una idea y decidió salir volando para ello, no reparando en la expresión sorprendida de Mary Jane.

Linda salió volando para hablar con un conocido que ayudase a Peter.

En tanto, Mary Jane puso dos y dos y resolvió el enigma de Linda. Era Super Woman. Ahora todo concordaba.

Lo más irónico para la pelirroja es que también sabía que Peter era Spider-Man.

Ella solo sonrió.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Matt Murdock estaba solo en la oficina de su buffette. Foggie estaba en su casa atendiendo un caso y Karen ya se había retirado a su domicilio. Matt estaba esperando a un cliente. Precisamente a una mujer que la había llamado para que le ayudase con un amigo en problemas.

La chica era Linda Danvers, por lo que había hablado, ese amigo se encontraba en prisión por homicidio, tanto de su novia como del padre de ella.

Matt supo enseguida a que caso se refería y sabía que era grande. En especial por que uno de ellos era un policía condecorado y bastante famoso en el departamento, pero a Matt le gustaban los desafíos.

Bueno, excepto los de Elektra, pero siempre su antigua novia tenía una manera particular de enredarlo.

Linda tardó unos pocos minutos en llegar y comprobar que todo estaba despejado.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Mientras volaba hacia la oficina de Matt y olvidando que se reveló sin querer ante Mary Jane, Linda recordó como conoció a Matt.

Había sido hace unos dos o tres años cuando su hermana Carol lo contrató para que llevase a cabo su defensa en el caso de divorcio contra su ex esposo Simon Williams.

Simon Williams era un famoso actor con el que Carol había desarrollado una química y más tarde una relación luego de conocerse en un bar.

Se casaron al poco tiempo pero el matrimonio comenzó de mal en peor. Lo principal era el trabajo. No tenían tiempo para el otro y además estaba la cuestión de Linda. Simon no quería tener viviendo a la chica mientras estaba casado con Carol. Su hermana no negoció y así fue como se terminaron divorciando.

Hubo quejas. Hubo alguna discusión pero finalmente terminó bastante amigable considerando el todo. Linda quedó muy satisfecha con la labor de Matt.

Ahora, que tenía un problema recurriría a él de nuevo.

Solo esperaba que el alter ego del vigilante Daredevil pudiese hacer algo en la corte para defender a la persona que amaba.

* * *

XXX

* * *

En tanto, en otro Planeta lejano a la Tierra, Thanos volvió a ganar. Su objetivo de esa vez también yacía muerto en el piso y el titán recogió la segunda gema del infinito.

Otra gema, otro objetivo cumplido.

Otra sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

Otro paso cercano para cumplir el deseo de su amada.

Ahora iría por el tercer objetivo. Este sabía que sería uno difícil.

Hasta ahora sabía que los dos primeros fueron fáciles porque él era más poderoso pero el Grandmaster no sería fácil de derrotar por lo que debía de engañarlo. No sabía el como aún, pero mientras viajaba rumbo al objetivo, tendría tiempo de pensarlo.

Solo esperaba que Adam Warlock no metiera sus narices en sus asuntos. No al menos hasta que fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para impedir su misión.

* * *

**XXXXX**

...

..

.

**FIN**

.

..

…

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aca llegó todo y espero que hayan disfrutado la primer parte de este nuevo arco. Como verán, tenemos algunas menciones, algunos descubrimientos y a Thanos haciendo lo suyo. Tenemos el debut de Roy Harper y de Luke Cage quienes serán los amigos de Peter Parker en la prisión. Además, también conecté una relación entre Linda y Matt. Como verán, Matt no solo defenderá a Spidey como abogado, sino que Daredevil tambén lo hará. Sin embargo, del otro lado tendrá una abogada formidable. Nada menos que Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk. Por otro lado, Mary Jane hizo un importante descubrimiento y ahora es la única persona en el mundo que conoce la identidad de los dos superhéroes más famosos de Nueva York.**

* * *

**En fin, nos vemos en la próxima. Cualquier duda, ya saben, mensajería privada.**

* * *

**Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

**.**


	9. The Trial of Peter Parker II

**.**

* * *

**Hola a todos, luego de una larga pausa, nos encontramos con otro capítulo de la saga en la que Peter Parker es enjuiciado por las muertes de George y Gwen Stacy.**

* * *

**Una cosa que quería mencionar, es que me fui desviando de mi idea original planteada en el Preview. Jejeje, no pude evitarlo, muchas de las cosas se escribían solas durante la marcha. Solo espero que lo disfruten, especialmente BrenRome, autor intelectual de varias cosas que he puesto y que vendrán en el fanfic.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Marvel tiene lo suyo y DC también. Yo lo hago para divertirme un rato. El que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**Ahora si, no los aburro más y les dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

'_Daughter of Krypton'_

_By Spidey_Legend_

_02/06/2013_

"_The Trial of Peter Parker"_

"_Parte DosUno"_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**L**a Doctora Barbara Morse acaba de regresar de unas encantadoras vacaciones familiares en las que había presentado a su prometido Clint Barton frente a sus padres y hermano. Exceptuando el ataque de la ladrona Jaime Slade, detenida por su futuro esposo, no hubo ningún susto. La pasaron tranquilos y a todos pareció alegrarles el enorme paso que la chica iba a realizar. Obviamente tuvieron que inventar una excusa para cuando detuvieron a la ladrona pero la coartada que Clint trabajaba entrenando a reclutas en el ejército fue perfecta. Incluso, el mismísimo Nick Fury había colaborado para ello tras realizar una llamada.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo de descanso había terminado. La futura señora Barton se separó del hombre que amaba cuando fue llamado por sus jefes en SHIELD hacia una semana para una misión secreta junto a la pareja de siempre.

Al recordar a Black Widow, Bobbi frunció el ceño y realizó una mueca de disgusto pero solo quedó en ello. Los días en que Natasha Romanoff era su amante habían terminado y Clint siempre había sido fiel.

Ahora no importaba, sino su proyecto especial que ya había sido entregado a Fury y que esperaba para defenderlo esa misma tarde. Por lo tanto, Bobbi decidió tomarse la mañana con calma. Decidió arreglarse, tomarse un baño y repasar sus notas. Estar preparada nunca estaba de más y era su lema favorito.

De pronto oyó un ruido extraño. Como un golpe. Al principio creyó que se trataba del vecino pero comprendió rápidamente que era en su propia vivienda y decidió investigar.

Se dirigió al dormitorio pero solo encontró la ventana abierta de par en par. Le pareció extraño ya que recordaba haberla cerrado. ¿O se había equivocado y efectivamente se le olvidó?

Bobbi procedió a cerrar la ventana pero inmediatamente vaciló. Vio de reojo en el espejo y un gemido de sorpresa salió cuando vio a una criatura verde en sus espaldas.

Una criatura verde y femenina pero con una expresión vacía como nunca antes vista.

¿Alien? Lo más probable.

Sin embargo, Bobbi nunca tuvo oportunidad. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, la criatura extraterrestre la tomó de su cuello y le giró la cabeza violentamente hasta desnucándola provocándole la muerte en forma instantánea.

El cuerpo sin vida de Barbara Morse cayó al piso al instante pero la criatura la observó sin una mínima emoción. Si algún ser humano estuviese presente, se sorprendería de su poder metamorfo que cambiaría en un aspecto idéntico a la occisa. Luego sacó un pequeño comunicador. _"Aquí la Comandante Lyja. La fase de prueba para la invasión Skrull está en marcha"._ Eso fue toda la comunicación pero no toda la tarea de la criatura. Lyja sacó una pistola especial que al dispararse envolvió en una luz amarilla a la víctima. El objetivo era apropiarse de todos los aspectos de su objetivo, ya sea recuerdos, inteligencia, destreza física o poderes especiales de acuerdo a la ocasión si lo requería. El reemplazo debía ser excelente y tal como estaban enterados y de acuerdo a lo que acontecía hoy, Lyja tendría su oportunidad de lujo para probarse y engañar a los humanos.

La misión de Lyja, aunque de prueba, era de suma importancia.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Thanos y Grandmaster se encontraban frente a frente para disponer quien ganaba el juego. Si Thanos ganaba, se quedaba con la gema del infinito correspondiente. Si por el contrario, Thanos perdía, este debía convertirse en un miembro de la colección de la criatura cósmica conocida como The Collector, el hermano de Grandmaster.

Thanos sonrió. Estaba sumamente confiado en su victoria.

El juego sencillo. Cada uno de ellos, tenía que escoger tres guerreros de la Tierra como sus heraldos para que lucharan entre si. El equipo que ganase, sin importar cuantos quedasen de pie o vivos, se lo llevaba todo.

Pocos segundos después, cada uno realizó su elección.

Opciones muy interesantes por parte de cada uno.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Rose Wilson estaba exhausta. La lucha contra X-23 probó ser muy difícil y encima Stargirl estaba herida. No muy grave pero no podía pelear. Su rival era dura y tenaz. Claramente había ido a matarlas, cosa no muy extraña ya que así se había presentado, pero Ravager no era fácil de vencer; sobretodo después del riguroso entrenamiento que su padre la había sometido desde temprana edad.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba ahora. Rose cargó a Courtney en uno de sus hombros luego de llamar a su contacto en Checkmate. Por suerte, su enemigo había decidido retirarse y por ello podían esperar tranquilas.

Estaba preocupada, la antigua Gwen aún no estaba lista y seguramente traería problemas. Ella era buena presintiendo esta clase de situaciones.

El transporte correspondiente tardó solo 8 minutos desde el momento de su llamada. Puntuales como siempre.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Matt Murdock estaba muy preocupado. Cuando Linda Danvers vino hacia su oficina y lo contrató para que prestara los servicios de abogado a Peter Parker, él ya estaba enterado de algunas cosas por lo publicitado del mismo y sabía que no sería fácil. Aunque lo aceptó, no de inmediato claro está pero aunque Linda respondiese por el muchacho, Matt debía de cerciorarse y por ello visitó a su futuro cliente en la prisión donde le preguntó si había cometido los crímenes y como Peter pasó la prueba, decidió tomarlo como cliente.

Matt le comunicó la decisión a Linda y se puso contenta pero Matt tuvo que advertirla de la dificultad del caso. Las pruebas eran contundentes y a menos que el verdadero culpable se presentase, perderían y Peter sería condenado a muerte. Para peor, Jennifer Walters, había sido asignada. Parecía que la fiscalía quería a los pesos pesados.

Otra gran lucha jurídica se batallaría y otra vez en un caso importante.

Cuando tomó el caso, Foggy había tratado de persuadirlo. Aludía que era imposible pero Matt no se resignaba. Finalmente Foggy aceptó cuando Matt le juró que su cliente era inocente. Foggy se paró en seco. Cuando Matt hacía eso es que tenía razón.

Hacia tiempo que ellos guardaban el mayor secreto del abogado ciego, la identidad de Daredevil quien combatía el mal como superhéroe fuera de las cortes y dentro de ellas como uno de los mejores abogados que ha habido.

Foggy Nelson comprendió a que se refería y por ello se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente. Era posiblemente el caso más complicado que les haya tocado pero Matt quería salvar al chico y no quería decepcionar a la muchacha que lo contrató, en especial por los sentimientos que ella albergaba.

Los latidos de la muchacha aumentaban cuando mencionaban el nombre de Peter Parker.

Matt sonrió y por un momento pensó en aquellos días de la universidad de derecho cuando se enamoró de la exótica Elektra Natchios.

Un asunto para otro momento.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

En tanto Peter Parker pasó de estar preso a ser trasladado rumbo al palacio de tribunales pero nunca llegaría.

La identidad civil de Spider-Man sería liberado en el camino.

Todo empezó normal. De pronto, el camión que lo trasladaba se detuvo de inmediato y se golpeó en el hombro pero nunca pudo darse cuenta. Al menos no a tiempo del guardia de seguridad que lo acompañaba antes de que lo golpeara en la cabeza con su bastón para dejarlo desmayado.

Segundos después, cambiaría de forma. El guardia de seguridad era Dmitry Smerdyakov, el temible Camaleón. Un notorio criminal y mercenario a sueldo.

Dmitry no se preocupó mucho en que los conductores del camión lo descubriesen. Los disparos siguientes al ataque, indicaron que ya estarían muertos así que simplemente se reportó con su contratista.

"_Tengo el paquete que me pidió"._

"_Excelente, traedlo inmediatamente y no te olvides del pequeño regalo para el mundo"._

Eso fue todo lo que la voz femenina que lo contrató dijo. Chameleon ya sabía que hacer. Antes que Solomon Grundy abriera el camión celular para sacarlos de allí, Dmitry ya estaba cambiado como Spider-Man y cargando a Peter Parker en su hombro.

Se escaparían rápidamente pero se quedó lo suficientemente para ser captado y que todo el mundo pensase que tanto Peter Parker como Spider-Man eran culpables y ahora fugitivos.

A Chameleon le gustó el plan. Definitivamente, su actual jefa tenía estilo.

En tanto, el inconciente Peter Parker se llevaría una sorpresa cuando despertase y viera cara a cara la identidad de la persona que lo liberó y a su vez lo culpó en sus dos personalidades de distintos delitos.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue todo y espero que les haya gustado. Como verán la trama se complica para Peter y tal como prometí anteriormente, tanto Daredevil como She Hulk tendrán acción ya que era hora que aparecieran.**

* * *

**A su vez, podrán apreciar la primera infiltración en la Tierra por parte de los Skrull y el comienzo del juego por la gema entre Thanos y Grandmaster. Mi propia versión de Contesto of Champions será detallada aparte de la trama principal.**

* * *

**A modo de spoiler, diré que este arco argumental culminará con Linda conociendo la verdadera identidad de Spider-Man y su decisión de cómo proseguir sabiéndolo.**

* * *

**Entonces, dicho esto no me queda más que saludarlos y desearles una buena semana.**

* * *

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

**Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
